Kintsugi
by beartes
Summary: Porque la verdadera fuerza radica en continuar tras cada derrota, en reconstruirse a partir de piezas rotas, en ser un fracasado orgulloso. Y si algo tenían los Hyuga, era orgullo. (La imagen no me pertenece)
1. Chapter 1

**El kintsugi (carpintería de oro) o kintsukuroi (Reparación de oro)** **es una técnica de origen japonés para arreglar fracturas de la** **cerámica** **con barniz de** **resina** **espolvoreado o mezclado con polvo de** **oro** **,** **plata** **o** **platino** **. Forma parte de una filosofía que plantea que las roturas y reparaciones forman parte de la historia de un objeto y deben mostrarse en lugar de ocultarse, incorporarse y además hacerlo para embellecer el objeto, poniendo de manifiesto su transformación e historia**

* * *

Cuando todas sus esperanzas fueron rotas junto con su corazón, Hinata no lloró. Exteriormente, apenas pareció reaccionar. Interiormente, no sintió nada. Absolutamente nada. Se dijo a si misma que el motivo era que no le sorprendía para nada su respuesta. Así que le sonrió, lo más genuinamente que pudo en ese momento e intentó consolarlo.

(Estaba vacía por dentro, hueca. Poco más que una cáscara que fingía estar viva)

-No estés triste Naruto-kun- Como solía pasarle en las más especiales de las ocasiones, no tartamudeó. Las palabras salieron fluidas de su boca, naturales, como si estuvieran premeditadas. Como si Hinata no temiera obsesivamente decir algo inapropiado, insuficiente cada vez que separa los labios para hablar. -Cuando amas de verdad a una persona, sólo buscas su felicidad- Confesó con facilidad, como si su timidez nunca la hubiera discapacitado hasta el desmayo -Para mí, que seas feliz es más importante. No debes sentirte culpable -Le aseguró y estaba orgullosa de que su mirada permanecía clara y que no había presión que tenía que aguantar para no llorar. En ese momento, imaginó que se había armado con toda la dignidad Hyuga que siempre había estado tan lejos de su alcance y encontró fuerza en ello.-No por mí. Amarte, aunque no sea mutuo, es algo que valoro mucho. Lo último que quiero es que mis sentimientos te incomoden

(Pero eso daba igual, porque él estaba tan _vivo_. Hasta explotar)

-Hinata...- La chica atrapó una morena mano entre las suyas, blancas como la nieve y diminutas en comparación. La apretó ligeramente, sin dejar de sonreír. Uzumaki Naruto siempre había tenido unos ojos azules maravillosos, pensó. Brillaban con fuerza por cada emoción que sentía. La tristeza, o tal vez incluso culpa, no les sentaba bien.

-En mi opinión, Naruto-kun debería sonreír. -Amplió su propia sonrisa, como para enfatizar sus palabras. Sonrió tanto que sus ojos acabaron por cerrarse -Porque cuando Naruto-kun sonríe, soy feliz. No necesito nada más

Hinata pensó que ya no tenía nada más que decir. El resto de cosas, sonarían repetitivas o patéticas. ¿Cómo se le dice a alguien que nunca habías contemplado que el sí fuera posible? No iba a negar que había soñado con ello, en sus momentos más secretos y egoístas, pero era eso un sueño. Una fantasía que no iba a cumplirse nunca. Si ese día le dijo lo que le dijo, si confesó que le gustaría caminar a su lado, si encontró el valor de declararse fue porque pensaba que iba a morir. No era como Naruto, capaz de soñar y volver el sueño realidad. Hinata había aprendido a ser más pragmática, a soñar con impotencia y a trabajar hacia sus objetivos.

(Hinata no era como él. Por más que se levantara, solo acababa cayendo al suelo con más fuerza. Pero _quería_ ser como él, así que se pasaba la vida levantandose)

Era mucho más sencillo amar en silencio. Intentar apoyarle aunque fuera solo un poco y sentirse tan satisfecha como culpable por ser tan insignificante. En retrospectiva, Hinata sabía que había sido una cobarde en su infancia y se había engañado a sí misma, convencida de que sólo sería un estorbo, como parecía serlo siempre, y que la vida de Naruto era demasiado complicada como para cargar también con sus problemas.

(Pero eso no era cierto. Porque Naruto era fuerte, capaz con cargar el mundo a las espaldas y sonreír, como si fuera ligero)

Era irónico, se decía a sí misma que había cambiado pero la idea de ser una molestia para él la aterrorizaba. Surgía un pánico que apretaba su pecho hasta que respirar parecía imposible y los latidos de su débil, estúpido, frágil corazón resonaban en sus oídos como una marcha fúnebre y necesitaba desaparecer, ocultarse, volver a ser invisible. Lo peor, cayó en la cuenta, era que tenía razón. Viendo Naruto enfrente suyo, con ojos tristes y hombros caídos, con palabras indecisas y ganas de huir por su culpa...

(A veces, en la mitad de la noche, Hinata recordaba _esa_ batalla y se preguntaba cómo podía haber sido tan _cruel_ )

Sakura le contó una vez, en su continuo intento por consolar su amor no correspondido, encontrar simpatía en alguien o simplemente aliviar la culpabilidad que sentía al no poder sentirse de la misma forma que lo hacía Naruto, que Sasuke también había rechazado sus sentimientos. Que, en la noche en la que se marchó de Konoha, reunió su valor y en un intento desesperado, confesó su amor y rogó que no la abandonara. Avergonzada, evitó la mirada de Hinata cuando admitió que había estado dispuesta a dejar todo atrás por él, como si esperara un castigo de su parte. Hinata intentó consolarla lo mejor que pudo, consiguiéndolo hacia cierto punto. Sin embargo, no fue esa parte de la anécdota la que quedó grabada en su mente.

 _Gracias_.

Eso fue lo que tuvo que decir Sasuke al respecto. Hinata nunca había estado demasiado interesada en él pero, en ese instante, le pareció noble. Las últimas palabras del viejo Sasuke, decidió, aquel que aparentaba ser más duro y fuerte de lo que era y que había heredado no sé qué nobleza de sus ancestros. Estaba en la forma en la que se movía, en la seguridad con la que hablaba.

(Neji-nisan tambien había heredado esa nobleza, ese orgullo innato que les empujaba a alzar la barbilla y erguir la espalda. Esa confianza que acompañaba cada gesto, que siempre acababa estando tan fuera de su alcance. Esa convicción que les llevaba a actuar como si siempre tuvieran la razón, aunque fueran conscientes de que no era así, esa obstinada arrogancia que les moldeaba en grandes figuras, inalcanzables a los ojos de todos)

Naruto, en cambio, se disculpó. Eso, más que el rechazo en sí, la dolió. Al final, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, parecía tan incapaz de poner una sonrisa en la cara de alguien querido como siempre. Tan incapaz de aliviar la carga con la que sufría una persona preciada como siempre. Tan _incapaz_ como lo había sido desde que puso pie en este mundo. A veces, Hinata se preguntaba por qué se molestaba en seguir poniéndose expectativas que sabía que no iba a alcanzar.

(Luego se recordaba a si misma que su nindo era no retroceder a su palabra y procedía a colocarse otra. Y otra. Y otra. Seguía y seguía y seguía porque ser fuerte significaba levantarse y no huir, aunque tu mente se rindiera y tu cuerpo te fallara. Porque Hinata siempre había sido- y será- una fracasada y decidió llevar el titulo con orgullo.)

-No es justo- Susurró Naruto cuando Hinata estaba casi tan lejos que por un momento creyó imaginárselo. Sonrió, esta vez con sinceridad. El gesto era agridulce pero, viniendo de Hinata, se guardó la parte amarga para sí y la dulce se la entregó al resto.

-No suele serlo -Comentó, casi bromeando. Le observó por unos momentos por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos aún estaban apagados - ¿Somos amigos, Naruto-kun? - Preguntó suavemente. A Naruto le parecía que el sonido le llegó al oído como una suave brisa primaveral, fresca y propicia a ocasionar irritación ocular por el polen que llevaban. Y, pese a Kurama, Naruto se dio cuenta que debía de ser alérgico, con sus ojos rojos y súbitamente acuosos.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Hinata!- Gritó, algo alarmado una vez que entendió lo que le estaba preguntando -¿¡Cómo puedes-

-Entonces mi corazón está tranquilo -Le interrumpió con firmeza. -Aunque si sigues tan triste voy a acabar enfadándome, ¿sabes? -Y con una última sonrisa, tan dulce que a Hinata le hubieran salido caries si la boca no le supiera tanto a polvo, se apresuró a marcharse. Atravesó calles sin saber muy bien a donde iba, esquivó a personas sin pararse a mirar quien era, ignoró las vocees a su alrededor por miedo de que una la llamara a ella.

Acabó frente a la tumba de Neji.

( _Neji-nisan,_ le confesó con una intensidad que no se atrevía pronunciar en alto, _te echo tanto de menos, nisan._ )

Con una mueca indecisa se sentó, solo dándose cuenta en ese momento que en su inconexa huida había parado en una licorería y se había comprado dos botellas de sake. Odiaba la bebida, el sabor y las consecuencias. Ni siquiera tenía platillos. Ojeó la botella con desdén, los ojos tristes de Naruto resurgiendo en su memoria como un mensaje insistente que no quería escuchar. Las voces de su cabeza, esas que eran suaves y aparentemente benignas y no estaban realmente ahí comenzaron a susurrar en sus oídos. Desesperadamente, no desvió la mirada hacia la tumba colectiva de las víctimas de la guerra ni descubrió el nombre de su hermano como uno de los grabados.

( _Tendría que haber sido yo, nisan_ , dijo en su fuero interno a su difunto primo que nunca más la contestaría.)

Arrugando la nariz en disgusto previo, abrió la botella de golpe y pegó el trago más largo que pudo a la bebida. Consiguió no escupir de puro milagro y contuvo el infantil impulso de sacar la lengua con asco. Ojeando la botella, que súbitamente le pareció mucho más grande, procedió a ofrecerle generosamente un sorbo a Neji, echando el líquido al suelo.

-Neji-nisan- Saludó, tras un momento de silencio.- Espero que no te enf-molestes conmigo, pero hoy me pareció más apropia-apropiado traer sake en vez de las f-flores de siempre. -Suspirando, elevó la mirada al cielo, como buscando a su Nisan en la inmensidad del firmamento. Su elocuencia, esa que le había dejado habar con Naruto, había vuelto a esfumarse, fuera de su alcance- Llevamos ya mes y medio de paz. Te echo-te necesito, nisan. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré- Admitió, sin atreverse a bajar la mirada. Si lo hacía, su rostro estaría completamente vertical y las lágrimas caerían una tras otra. Hinata se había prometido a si misma que no iba a llorar. No ese día. No frente a su Nisan. - Hanabi-chan también te e-echa mucho de menos, ¿sabes? -Consiguió colocar una sonrisa en su rostro, frágil y sujeta por la memoria de sus dos hermanos. - Intenta que-lo oculta, pero m-me enseñaste a usar mis ojos, ¿lo recuerdas Nisan? - Parpadeó varias veces seguidas, su vista se había nublado. Inhaló con profundidad, sacando fuerzas de la leve sonrisa en la cara de su primo en ese día - Di-dijiste 'Debes tener siempre los ojos abiertos, Hinata-sama. Tenemos ojos que ven la verdad, no los engañemos con mentiras' - Por un momento, tuvo la tentación de reír amargamente, un sonido que rasparía su garganta, desagradable e inadecuado. No lo hizo. Nisan no merecía oír eso de ella.- N-nunca te perdonaste, ¿no es así?- Susurró, bajando finalmente la mirada para observar el charco de sake a sus pies. Volvió a beber, bruscamente, para no romper su promesa. - T-tonto nisan- Susurró con la botella en los labios.- Mi debilidad...tu dolor, yo...-Clavó su mirada en el nombre de Neji, en medio de tantos, la parte de un todo. Al menos de esa manera no estaba solo, se convenció a si misma Hinata. - Fuiste una víctima de las circunstancias Ni-san, y atacaron tu punto ciego, así que, por favor, no...Nisan-Dejó la frase al aire, incapaz de traducir en palabras lo que quería decir. Bufó suavemente, frustrada con su propia incoherencia. -Espero que encuentres paz, donde sea que estés- Le dijo al cuello de su camisa -Sobre todo, espero que seas libre.

De golpe, se sentó a estilo indio al suelo, sin ninguna de la gracia que acompañaba a los expertos del puño gentil y que Shino le había asegurado que poseía. Volvió a mirar al cielo con ojos relucientes. Era consciente que estaba luchando una batalla perdida contra las lágrimas pero en ese momento no le importó. Hinata creía que todas las batalles en las que había valido la pena luchar, eran las perdidas. (Y cuántas veces era vencida en ellas) Buscó con la mirada a pájaros planeando plácidamente en el cielo y los siguió con la mirada, sintiendo un vacío en su pecho con calidez a los bordes. No era una sensación desagradable, con la presión en su pecho aplastando sus pulmones y llenándolos al mismo tiempo.

-Hoy Naruto me ha contestado- Le dijo, con una tranquilidad que no sentía. - Ha dicho lo que ya sabía. - Era un aguila real, el pájaro al que observaba. Parda y noble, como Neji-nisan. Curiosamente idónea, casi podía sentir a su hermano a su lado. La sensación de su chakra, sereno y firme con propósito, fluyendo sin dificultad por su cuerpo. Echaba de menos tener ese pilar a su lado, esa mirada reconfortante y esa fe ganada a base de constante esfuerzo. -Me pregunto si debería...-No acabó su frase porque en el fondo se sentía avergonzada. _Rendirse_ eso era lo que iba a decir, pese a que su nindo era no retroceder a su palabra, no rendirse jamás. - Quiero cambiar, nisan- Confesó, como muchas veces había hecho antes -Y tengo miedo que no-Carraspeó, buscando recuperar la compostura- ...Sin ti a mi lado, no sé si podré hacerlo -Admitió, más avergonzada que nunca.

( _¿Lo ves Nisan?_ Quiso decir y no se atrevió, aunque Neji no estuviese realmente ahí. Decirlo en alto supondría que todo el esfuerzo por cambiar que había hecho hasta ahora había sido en vano. Porque la verdad era que Hinata necesitaba a Neji, que sólo había aprendido a fingir ser más fuerte, que no había cambiado nada. _Tendría que ser mi nombre en esa tumba, nisan.)_

-Pero soy egoísta -Murmuró, viendo como el ave desaparecía tras las copas de los árboles. Siempre lo había sido, era uno de sus peores defectos -Tal vez...-Frunció levemente el ceño, meditando mientras volvía a beber sake. De alguna manera, tres cuartos de botella habían desaparecido. Era curioso, pero no se sentía distinta. El sabor había mejorado, apenas lo notaba y el mundo no daba vueltas, como había oído descrito varias veces. Sus memorias estaban tan accesibles como siempre y, de alguna forma, le daba igual.-Tal vez si mi sueño esta fuera de mi alcance pueda cumplir el tuyo- Musitó, tumbándose en el suelo e ignorando la voz del protocolo que se parecía demasiado a las ancianas Hyuga. Nunca le había resultado más fácil hacerlo. Se dedicó a observar las nubes en silencio, dando un sorbo de vez en cuando.

Cuando se dio cuenta lo serena que se encontraba, pese a que su cabeza tenía mil pensamientos y sus sentimientos eran más grises que nunca, no pudo evitar sonreír con suavidad. Neji-nisan la seguía cuidando, se dio cuenta, de esa forma suya tan sutil que Hinata siempre había encontrado adorable. De repente, las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo había intentado contener cayeron, una tras otra, sobre el niveo rostro de la kunoichi. Resbalaron por los laterales de su cara, Hinata podía sentirlas recorrer su rostro y rozar sus orejas. No se molestó en limpiarlas.

(Otra promesa rota. Otro fracaso. Hinata no entendía por qué una parte suya insistía en sorprenderse o decepcionarse. Tal vez no se aceptaba ni ella misma)

Hinata abrió la otra botella tras tirar lo poco que quedaba a su lado, para que los caídos en batalla también lo disfrutaran. Así, en vez de tener que ver a sus seres queridos sufriendo, echándoles de menos y llorando sus pérdidas, podían sentir esa deliciosa apatía que estaba experimentando ella. Sin pensárselo mucho, abrió su otra botella.

-Es hora de dejar de ser tan egoísta, ¿no crees nisan? -Conversó con el aire, los pájaros y la roca. Se sentía vacía por dentro pero el alcohol calentaba artificialmente su pecho y la sensación de _cascara_ se desvanecía un poco. Rió un poco, con algo cercano a la amargura pero demasiado cálido para serlo. - Pequeños pájaros cantando en su jaula de oro y cristal -Canturreó, sin mucha tina. Siguió la melodía de una canción de cuna que la cantaba su madre, pero que era incapaz de recordar la letra - Ocultas tu marca porque no puedes volar -Continuó, desarrollando poco a poco una melodía - no llores, no grites, te pueden escuchar. Mira, envidia, otros pájaros en libertad.

Súbitamente, activó su byakugan.

-Engaños, mentiras -Susurró, sintiéndose tan imprudente que casi le pareció que la adrenalina había empezado a circular por sus venas -cadenas y traición. Esfuerzos vacíos, la gran decepción. Buscando un camino con desesperación- Sin darse cuenta, había dejado de cantar, pasando a recitar sus pequeños y aficcionados versos como si estuviera en un recital de poesía. -Te odio, me odio, todo en mi interior

A sus espaldas, un bufido medio entretenido sonó a sus espaldas.

Hinata sonrió, sin saber muy bien porqué y comenzó a tatarear. Se imaginó que estaba jugando un juego de espera y que cuando más incauta pareciera, más se acercaría el peligro. Como shinobi, el peligro era un continuo acompañante, de alguna forma u otra. Como heredera de un clan que la consideraba inadecuada, como niña traumatizada tras un intento de secuestro, el peligro visible era su favorito. Era mucho más simple y no te dejaba adivinando enemigos en sombras. Embravecida por el sake, tomó una decisión que, en capacidades normales, no haría.

(De todas formas, no tenía nada que perder)

-¿Quieres un poco?- Preguntó, girándose con la misma sonrisa vulnerable que tantas veces había sido criticada.

-...- Uchiha Sasuke, en su no esplendor de manco pordiosero, la atravesó con una mirada dispar. Dos ojos, igual de peligrosos, que podían acabar con ella en un suspiro. En respuesta, la sonrisa de la imprudente kunoichi se amplió

-Hyuga Hinata -Le dijo, porque si algo había aprendido en su casa era como leer expresiones técnicamente indescifrables y pensamientos completamente ocultos. - Fuimos juntos a la Academia -Sasuke era demasiado bueno para mostrar confusión, supuso Hinata, o tal vez estaba tan entumecido que cosas tan simples como la curiosidad se le escapaban. - Equipo 8, con Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame.

-Hn. -Hinata contuvo el aventurado impulso de reír. Seguía sin saber quién era. Buscó en su mente algo que decir y, al no encontrarlo, bebió un poco más de sake

(Invisible, inútil, incoherente, Hinata)

-He decidido emprender una nueva empresa- Acabó diciendo, aunque tres cuartas partes de su mente le gritaban que cerrara la boca. - Cambiar mi clan -Asintió con solemnidad, como si no fuera sólo una pequeña, frágil y necia kunoichi que había decidido emborracharse para poder ignorar que su corazón estaba partido en aún más pedazitos por un solo día. Ignoró la no reacción de Sasuke, decidiendo que por una vez, su torpe persona había conseguido captar el completo interés de alguien. - Cómo hacerlo, esa es la cuestión. Hmmm -Se giró hacia su reticente oyente, que seguramente era incapaz de comprender porque no se había dio de ese lugar. O tal vez ya lo había hecho, y ese era solo un clon. Hinata decidió que no le importaba si era un clon. Las memorias seguirían ahí, compartidas entre ambos y eso era lo importante.

-...-La impasible mirada de Sasuke no tenía ni la cortesía de estar atravesándola en dos, con esa indiferencia que daba escalofríos. Súbitamente, Hinata recordó el momento en el que el shinobi a su lado declaró de la nada que quería ser Hokage y no pudo contener la risa. En aquel momento también quiso reír, medio convencida que Uchiha sólo había dicho algo como eso para aliviar tensiones y avivar una rivalidad entre compañeros.

-Ne, Uchiha-san - Intentó llamar su atención - ¿Sigue queriendo ser Hokage? -Imaginó que tras su pregunta rodó los ojos con desprecio y sonrió aún más. Volvió a reír, imaginando un mundo con Sasuke Uchiha como Hokage. Pese a que tal prospecto no tenía nada de gracioso, a Hinata le pareció sumamente divertido - Lo más probable es que el Raikage te rete a un pulso de mancos, o que declare la guerra.

(Muerte y odio y locura. Eso era lo que pasaría. Los Uchiha nunca eran Hokages)

-...- Los ojos entrecerrados de Sasuke sobre ella eran intimidantes, no lo iba a negar. Lástima que no se sintiera intimidada y que prefiriera dar otro sorbo a la botella.

-Ne, Uchiha-san -Volvió a dirigirse a él, como si los últimos segundos no hubieran pasado. -¡Deberíamos cambiar nuestros clanes al mismo tiempo! -Frunció ligeramente el ceño, como pensando intensamente - Sería un poco como un juego del escondite. -Musitó -Tú comienzas La Gran Búsqueda De Los Bastardos Perdidos y yo descubro el Fantástico Sustituto Del Sello De La Esclavitud.

-...Estás borracha- Sentenció Uchiha, las palabras 'Gran Búsqueda De Los Bastardos Perdidos' resonando en mi cabeza. La posibilidad era algo que nunca había considerado. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido de que alguien se atreviera a hablar de su clan como si fuera algo que aún existiera, no un montón de ninjas renegados que, en algún momento u otro, habían decidido destruir el mundo. Y luego estaba su hermano, que nunca había querido algo como eso pero que mató al resto de clan de todas formas.

(El mundo daba vueltas y por una vez, Hinata iba a girar con él. Parecía divertido.)

-¿Quieres estarlo?- Volvió a ofrecer con apatía la botella de sake. Sasuke debatió internamente por unos momentos. Por un lado, técnicamente incluso borracho seguía siendo mucho más poderoso que el resto de shinobis de la Aldea, excluyendo su equipo así que el riesgo de una muerte indigna disminuía bastante. Por otro, emborracharse con una Hyuga que aparentemente conocía en una tumba de las victimas de una guerra en la que se dedicó a cambiar bandos a cada instante, era bastante bizarro. Incluso para él.

(Además su vida siempre se había basado en torno a un Sol, aunque el suyo brille con Voluntad de Fuego.)

Rodando sutilmente los ojos, Sasuke cogió la botella. Con un poco de suerte, incluso estaría envenenada. Técnicamente se tendría que llevar a la chica consigo a la tumba si ese era el caso pero a juzgar por sus ojos vacíos, no creía que se opusiera mucho. Además, ese humor demasiado oscuro como para sonar tan inocente le resultaba en cierta forma entretenido. Como un eco de lo que en cualquier otra persona podría ser clasificado como ameno.

(Ah, pero no era su Sol. Estaba fuera de su alcance, como siempre. _Mejor no opacarlo con una carga como tú, Hinata_ \- se repitió a sí misma. Era algo de lo que estaba convencida)

Bebieron sin hablar un rato, con el ocasional tarareo distraído y monosílabo incoherente. A Hinata se le ocurrió que estar así con el famoso vengador no era tan desagradable y que seguramente cuando despertara al día siguiente tuviera el impulso de disculparse. Pensó en ahorrar tiempo y hacerlo en ese instante pero no quería romper la extraña serenidad que habían obtenido de forma extraña.

-Tu hermano murió - Preguntó Sasuke. No era realmente una pregunta, sobre todo por el tono de voz tan impávido que había usado.

-Primo. Neji-nisan- Contestó al cuello de la botella. Miró de reojo a las mejillas sonrojadas de su acompañante y no pudo contener una sonrisa a la poca tolerancia al alcohol del famoso y poderoso ninja a su lado. Apenas había bebido un tercio de botella y ya estaba ligeramente borracho. Pequeñas victorias Hinata, se consoló a sí misma, o puede que se felicitara. - El ataque iba para Naruto -El kun le pareció innecesario después de la decepción del día así que se lo guardó para cuando no le escociera en la lengua - Me interpuse. Luego...- Hinata se acabó lo poco que quedaba de sake, disfrutando el distrayente calor que se sentía cuando bajaba por su esófago.

(Hermano. Ni-san. Protector. _Esclavo, eso era lo que fue, no te mientas Hinata. Eras una obligación. Murió por deber, no por ti_ )

-Aa.

-Naruto nos contó sobre el tuyo- Dijo con tranquilidad Hinata, pese a la 'extrema' reacción de su acompañante. De perdidos al río, después de todo. Además, si había alguien en ese río, musitó deseando una tercera botella para que su cerebro se embotara un poco más, era Sasuke. Si se paraba a pensarlo, Sasuke llevaba tanto tiempo en ese río que tendrían que llamarlo el río de Sasuke.- Dijo algo sobre drenar el pus de una herida y sacudir el polvo de debajo de la alfombra- rió, porque esa había sido la peor ejecución de una metafora que había oído en su vida. - Aún así, asusta un poco. - Frunció el ceño - Pensar que en Konoha...- Dejó la frase al aire. Había demasiadas cosas como para decirlas de una sola vez. Suspiro, cayendo en el pesimismo que siempre la había acompañado -El mundo es tan cruel que ni siquiera nos deja tener un sentido de la realidad estable.

(No. Hinata no iba a dudar de Neji. No de su Ni-san. Nunca más)

-No sabes nada- Escupió con vehemencia el Uchiha pero carente de odio. Estaba demasiado cansado como para odiar, sobre todo a esa inconsecuente borracha.

-Sé que los Ni-san tienden a ser estúpidos mártires. -Murmuró ella, ignorante del golpe de sus palabras. Incredulo, Sasuke comenzó a reír, sin entender muy bien porqué. Hinata le siguió poco después. Le parecía sumamente gracioso que precisamente ella era capaz de hacer reír a alguien tan amargado como Sasuke pero era incapaz de hacer sonreír a Naruto. Rió a mandíbula batiente, con Sasuke a su lado.

Rieron y rieron y acabaron llorando. Lloraban a carcajadas, a sacudidas, en carne viva.

(Y, sin darse cuenta, crearon un vínculo.

...Un tanto salado, eso sí)


	2. Chapter 2

La mañana siguiente de Hinata, que era dada a madrugar, fue tan atípica para su carácter que su hermana tuvo pesadillas al respecto. Entró en su cuarto para despertarla con una broma. Hanabi en verdad no tenía mala intención, había visto a su hermana más desanimada últimamente y su charla con Naruto...Fue en Ichiraku. La oyó media Konoha y para cuando Hinata desapareció en una licorería, lo sabía la otra. Al menos la parte shinobi. Tal vez, si los involucrados en cuestión tuvieran un perfil público menor no sería así. Pero se trataba del heroe del mundo shinobi y la princesa de los Hyuga, la media hora que había tardado en llegar a las orejas de los desinteresados miembros del departamento de i+d era un nuevo récord.

(Que la princesa de los Hyuga se había ido a ahogar sus penas al monumento de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi no lo hizo. Hanabi suponía que tener a la heredera de los Yamanaka y Reina Cotilla como amiga tenía sus beneficios.)

Si Hanabi se paraba a pensarlo, despertarla de esa manera había sido una muy mala idea. Despechada y con resaca, hasta la dulce Hinata podía ser mordaz. Aún así. Le había lanzado una Almohada Gentil. Hanabi ni siquiera sabía que se podía usar jyuuken en proyectiles y mucho menos en una almohada. Si no hubiera interpuesto el brazo, tendría los puntos de chakra faciales cerrados. (No era un aspecto atractivo, sobre todo porque uno de los efectos secundarios del Jyuuken era el relajante muscular. Tener media cara dormida por el puño gentil no sólo era extremadamente doloroso, sino humillante)

Por su parte, Hinata enterró la cabeza en las sabanas, maldiciendo internamente la intensa luz que entraba por la mañana. Estaba mentalmente recitando los pros y contras de salir de su refugio, dejandose llevar en favor a quedarse simplemente por pereza a vivir. Era curioso, uno pensaría que la primera resaca sería horrible y que las ganas de quedarse en la cama y darle la espalda al día serían incontrolables y, sin embargo...Hinata se había levantado muchos días con más esfuerzo.

( _Depresión_ , le aclararía Ino más adelante, en una tarde de nostalgia por la inocencia perdida e introspección acompañada de té. _Eres muy fuerte Hina-chan_ , la aseguraría con esa pequeña y madura sonrisa que sólo había adquirido tras la guerra. Hinata lo negaría con suavidad, con las mejillas ardiendo.)

(Porque por más que la dijeran cumplidos, siempre acababan sonando huecos para las orejas de Hinata)

Así que se levantó, se aseó y entrenó con total normalidad. Estaba distraída, sí, pero acostumbraba a estarlo. Sabía cómo entrenar con voces menospreciandote constantemente en tu cabeza, con ojos cansados e irritados, con cansancio extremo, sin verdaderas ganas. Ya había hecho todas esas cosas antes y las volvería a hacer. (Ya había hecho estas cosas con ni-san acompañándola y sin ni-san a su lado y había golpe más duro que ese.) Hinata sonrió entre jadeos. Uno podría pensar que el rechazo de Naruto la dolería más, que le marcaría un antes y un después en su vida. Sin embargo...después de tanto tiempo, de tantos fracasos y del constante rechazo que sentía a su alrededor Hinata había aprendido a hacer de cada derrota una victoria. Y no iba a dejar que Naruto-kun, su inspiración, cambiara eso. Jamás, no él. Si algo había aprendido a ser Hinata, era ser testaruda y que el cambio comenzaba con uno mismo, con pequeños pasos. Con objetivos fijos.

(Había despertado sobre una almohada salada esa mañana y sus ojos no tiraban a lavanda sino a rojo. Se miraba al espejo y encontraba una ilusa marioneta con los hilos rotos que en algún momento de su vida se había creído persona)

Y si algo había sacado de la tarde anterior, aparte de la conclusión que Uchiha Sasuke se parecía demasiado a un gato callejero (sin ninguna clase de tolerancia al alcohol, era adorable) maltratado por la vida que Hinata quería adoptar y nutrir hasta que dejara de ser tan arisco, era que quería cambiar su clan. Hinata se había cambiado a sí misma, eso era algo que debía creer y no iba a esperar a las promesas de Naruto-kun para hacer algo que era su _responsabilidad._ Hinata era Hyuga, no Naruto y el sello del Pájaro Enjaulado era un asunto de _su_ clan.

Era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

(Porque no hacer nada significaba quedarse sola, consigo y sus pensamientos. No lo aguantaba, necesitaba huir, Hinata siempre había sido una cobarde y eso era algo que jamás cambiaría)

Con un nuevo propósito en sus pasos, Hinata se dirigió a una parte del distrito que tendía a evitar. Las habitaciones de los venerados ancianos Hyuga. Tenía que encontrar a Hisao, su frío y caustico Oji-sama. A cada metro, se daba animos a sí misma. Ni siquiera su padre era capaz de causarle escalofríos en la piel con solo pensar en él. Debía hacer esto bien, el bouke dependía de ella, los nuevos niños, pequeños que se parecerían a su ni-san y sufrirían como él si no hacía nada, dependían de ella.

(Neji-nisan tendría que estar a su espalda, como el silencioso pilar que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Y, sin embargo, su punto ciego estaba más vulnerable que nunca a un ataque)

—Oji-sama, espero no molestarle —Comenzó la conversación, una vez que sus s _irvientes_ (Familia, familia, eran una familia. Nunca menos. Suyos, de Neji. _Protejelos Hinata-sama_ le decían sus ojos agonizantes _Los dejo a tu cuidado_ ) les ofrecieron una habitación y les sirvieron el té con aperitivos. —Pero temo que necesito su consejo en un asunto en el que he sido tercamente negligente hasta la fecha.

Los ojos de su abuelo se afilaron casi instantáneamente, atravesándola y deseando descifrar sus secretos.

(Pero Hinata había hecho frente al rinnengan y se había reído en la cara del mangekyou y aunque técnicamente ese Uchiha no fuera su enemigo, no se intimidaría como antes)

—Hmm, continua— Concedió con un soberbio movimiento de cabeza. Con gentileza, Hinata dio un sorbo de té, tomandose su tiempo. _Tranquila_ , se recordó a si misma, _sin prisa, no le dejes controlarte_.

(Ojos metálicos y retorcidos mirándola con burla y esa pizca de incredulidad que acababa siendo más insultante que cualquier ofensa. Histeria a sus espaldas, teñida de desesperación y derrota que de alguna forma u otra se las había arreglado en ser más dolorosa que el frío metal atravesando su pecho)

—Sospecho que conoce el tema al que me refiero —Acabó diciendo, mirándolo entre sus pestañas en una imitación a su timidez habitual. Normalmente, el gesto sería genuino. No obstante, Hinata no tenía tiempo para excentricidades personales, debía ser profesional. Hisao no contesto, prefiriendo permanecer impasible y esperar que su nieta más desfavorecida revelara sus intenciones. —El sello del Bouke.

(Esclavos. Gritos de agonía que acompañaban a un resentimiento obligado a ocultarse. Una brecha que dividía ovejas de pastores y aunque hubiera un lobo en el rebaño, se le obligaba a recubrirse con lana y docilidad)

—Ya veo —Hisao clavó una mirada cargada de despreció a Hinata —Ahora que tu sueño —Pronunció la última palabra con clara desdeña — ha probado ser tan futil como todos tus intentos de ser una heredera digna deseas con desesperación algo con lo que distraerte. Desde tu punto de vista supongo que ser la lider de tu clan probaría a ser satisfactorio, ¿o me equivoco?

Hinata contuvo las ganas de reaccionar aunque el impulso de encogerse en si misma y arruinar la perfecta seiza en la que se había posicionado fuese más tentador que nunca. Como siempre, parecía haber descifrado todos sus pensamientos de un solo vistazo y los había torcido de tal manera que lo único que sentía era un profundo sentido de inadecuación acompañado por una apabullante vergüenza en si misma. Logró no reaccionar con suma dificultad.

(Podía fallarse a si misma. Una y otra y otra vez. Podía fallar a su padre, al clan, a la Aldea, a su equipo. Pero no a Neji-nisan. _No_. Hinata no fracasaría ese día. Se _negaba_ a hacerlo)

Así que se imaginó que tenía enfrente suyo a Obito Uchiha, con esa convicción retorcida brillando en sus ojos y esas palabras tan ponzoñosas. Se imaginó que a su lado Naruto estaba vacío de esperanza por una vez, perdido como el niño olvidado que era.

(Se imaginó que era necesitada por las personas que amaba y se sintió egoísta por sentirse más completa que nunca al hacerlo.)

—Sus ojos son tan certeros como siempre, honorable Hisao-jiisama. —Le dio la razón. El problema con los grandes manipuladores, con los excelentes oradores, era que siempre había la suficiente verdad en sus palabras, el raciocinio justo como para que sonaran lógicas, plausibles. Naturales. Negar ese hecho, solo resultaría en humillación.

—Hmph, los halagos te servirán de poco conmigo, niña

—No— Le cortó Hinata, sonriendo dulcemente en victoria anticipada. Era una sonrisa perfeccionada bajo su estricto reflejo— Ya no soy una niña, oji-sama. Soy la heredera del clan más noble de Konoha y ya va siendo hora que me comporte como tal. —Hinata miró intensamente a su abuelo sin ninguna clase de sentimiento expuesto. Para ella no era fácil ocultar lo que sentía, siendo de naturaleza expresiva y sin embargo...

(Una vez le dijeron que era una persona admirable porque no odiaba e Hinata no tuvo el valor de decirles que sí que lo hacía. Que todos los días ese odio amenazaba con consumirla en un pozo sin fondo que Hinata temía en silencio. Porque si lo hubiera hecho, hubieran visto lo repulsiva que era en realidad y, pese a vivir una mentira manteniéndose callada, Hinata siempre había sido una cobarde)

Lo único que había aprendido a pasar por indiferencia era el disgusto y la ira. Y Hisao, que separó a sus propios hijos (A dos gemelos idénticos, a su padre y a su tío. A dos personas que deberían haber compartido un vínculo incuestionable y _no lo hicieron,_ no en vida), que amenazó con poner el sello a la frente de _su imouto,_ que la despreció por su debilidad y envenenó a su padre en su contra...No, Hinata no tendría problemas en parecer indiferente ante él.

—La única cuestión a resolver, venerable anciano, es si va a darme lo que le pido o tendré que acudir a otro. —Hisao, lejos de sentirse intimidado, la ojeó de manera similar que un león observa a una cría perteneciente a otro macho en una manada que acababa de conquistar justo antes de matarla. Insignificante en el momento, pero capaz de volverse una amenaza más adelante. Aunque, siendo sinceros, el 'más adelante' de esa cría de león estaba cada día más lejano.

(Y la tristeza, qué difícil había sido y qué acostumbrada estaba a ignorarla. _Pinta una sonrisa sobre un rostro de porcelana, un gesto suave y tierno, Hinata, como una autentica kunoichi._ Kurenai sensei sonrió _No eres muy buena con el genjutsu pero las mejores ilusiones no necesitan chakra_ )

—¿A otro dices? —Bebió un poco más de té. La arrogancia de la juventud le sorprendía — Está Hitomi —Hinata no desvió la mirada, ignorando que su tía abuela Hitomi sufría Alzheimer y apenas podía recordar su nombre, mucho menos el sello del pájaro enjaulado —Tal vez Hitachi. —Un veterano que perdió la vista en la tercera gran guerra ninja. Estaba en la cúspide del suicidio o el homicidio, todos lo sabían. Pero había logrado enfurecer de tal manera a todos los miembros del clan que algunos hasta esperaban el día con ansias. —O puedes preguntar a Hiromi -Estaba completamente sordo — Siempre quedará Hikari— Tenía artritis en la mandíbula y sufría de un parkinson tan terrible que le era imposible pronunciar ni una sola palabra

—O tal vez Jiro —Sugirió inocentemente Hinata. Para su creciente satisfacción, su abuelo se tensó y la miró con una efímera pero intensa furia.

(Una parte de sí misma, esa que la asustaba tanto, se regocijó ante ello. Estar al otro lado de la ecuación se le hacía insoportablemente satisfactorio y, por unos segundos, se vio a si misma, cuarenta años en el futuro, con los mismos ojos indiferentes y lengua cruel que los ancianos Hyuga)

—Aquel que desconoce el orden de las cosas es aún más ignorante de su funcionamiento. —Rechazó inmediatamente. Momentos después cerró silenciosamente los ojos. Hinata no necesitó más indicios para saber que reconocía que había sido manipulado.

—Sé que me desprecias, oji-sama. ¿Dejarás de lado tus sentimientos personales para entrenarme? —Hinata le ofreció una rama de olivo. Aunque tambien era un ultimatum. Era cierto que para conocer mejor los secretos del sello la mejor opción era su abuelo pero no era la única. Estaba su padre, estaba Jiro, estaban los pergaminos antiguos, estaba la investigación pura y dura. Simplemente era el camino más corto. Por no decir que practicamente le estaba abofeteando con sus propias palabras. Hinata podía recordar perfectamente los pequeños comentarios, las miradas despectivas, los susurros malintencionados de su abuelo cada vez que perdía la compostura en público.

( _El mejor amigo de un ninja es la decepción_ escuchaba la voz de Iruka-sensei. Tenía seis años, era inadecuada y frágil y quería que su padre estuviese orgullosa de ella. _La subestimación y la kunoichi siempre van juntas_ canturreó esa chunnin de labios rojos y llenos en una perenne sonrisa y lunar tan falso como la calidez de sus ojos. Hinata tenía talento, por primera vez en su vida. Tenía talento precisamente donde podía no haberlo tenido. Era un triunfo tan amargo que Hinata lo consideró un golpe del tan llamado 'destino' con el que tan fríamente se consolaba su nisan en aquel entonces.)

—Mañana, tras las actividades matutinas —Concedió, noble hasta en la derrota. Hinata solo podía aspirar a alcanzar semejante dignidad algún día. No se dejo a si misma arrepentirse por ser tan cruel. Jiro era (O había sido. Volvía a ser, sin Neji.) la cabeza de la Rama Secundaria del Clan y, al contrario que sus predecesores, no aprobaba del orden de las cosas. Organizó una revolución, intentó cambiar las cosas. —¿Qué pretendes hacer con el clan? —Preguntó con severidad. El clan casi se colapsó en si mismo. Fue Hizashi quien pagó el precio.

(Jiro jamás podría dañar al hijo de su hermanastro, por más que odiara al hermanastro en cuestión. Bastardo que era, el afectuosos y terriblemente inocente 'Oji-san' que los gemelos le regalaban cada vez que le veían le había derretido por completo. Y, con un rehén bajo su manto protector y un sobrino al que proteger, la situación se solucionó. Provisionalmente)

Hinata no contestó. Con una última (y extremadamente dulce) sonrisa se despidió educadamente y salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con suavidad. Recorrió los pasillos de su mansión tranquilamente, manteniendo una expresión serena en el rostro y saludando con una reverencia a todos aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino, familia secundaria o no. Una vez que llegó a su cuarto y la puerta quedó cerrada, las rodillas la fallaron.

Hiperventilando, miró sus manos temblorosas. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de plantarle cara al clan. No sabía si debía estar orgullosa o aterrorizada. Inmediatamente después fue corriendo al baño a vomitar lo poco que había podido desayunar. Al parecer la resaca y los venerables ancianos Hyuga no eran una buena combinación.

(Era una muñeca con las cuerdas rotas y, por primera vez en su vida, se movía por voluntad propia)

(Pero la muñeca solo deseaba que hubiera un pájaro en su lugar, surcando los cielos, libre para elegir su destino. La muñeca añoraba una sonrisa minuscula en un rostro de marmol, un 'sama' que quería decir 'imouto' y unos ojos similares a los suyos, pero distintos.)

* * *

El equipo ocho siempre había estado semi-oculto tras un velo de misterio, casi involuntariamente. No era por un afán de ocultarse, ni mucho menos. Irónicamente, sus miembros eran de esa clase de ninja honestos que tan raramente puedes encontrarte: Shino, por más estoico que pudiera llegar a ser, no tenía pelos en la lengua y mucho menos mentiras; Hinata, la Hyuga más transparente y tímida de la historia de su clan; Kiba, un gran cachorro con grandes colmillos cubiertos por una simpática lengua acompañado por otro fiel cachorro, Akamaru, quien por más que creciera, seguía derritiéndose con una caricia y un cumplido. Finalmente, Kurenai, viuda y madre, bella y cálida, que se había retirado de las fuerzas shinobi para criar a su adorable hija.

De todos los doce de konoha, el equipo 8 era el que más misiones de búsqueda, captura y asesinato había realizado con éxito. Si sumábamos muertes, vieja costumbre que tras la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi todos alegaban haber dejado atrás, el total sería casi mayor al numero que sumaban el resto de equipos juntos. Tal vez la paradoja radicara en su maestra, una experta kunoichi en las artes de engaño que, como bien sabían los ninjas más experimentados, era dos veces más peligrosa que cualquier shinobi versado en el mismo arte. (Aunque genios como Uchiha Itachi o Shisui, sutiles, enmascarados, prodigios en las sombras y a la luz del día, insistieran en romper el esquema) Era profundamente irónico.

Lo más ironice de todo era la constante subestimación a la que estaban sometidos. Si fueras a dirigirte a un miembro del siempre disfuncional equipo 7 y le preguntaras, amablemente, qué equipo ganaría si fueran a combatir contra el ocho no dudarían ni un instante. Sin embargo, Hatake Kakashi, ex-ANBU, miembro con el mayor número de asesinatos en décadas, leyenda entre ninjas y veterano de dos guerras, sonreiría con cierta diversión. Él, a pesar de su fama mundial, también era un maestro de la decepción y uno siempre sabía reconocer sus iguales. Aún así, su equipo era desproporcionalmente poderoso, y sus miembros estaban llenos de sorpresas.

(Shino se encargaría de Sakura, sutilmente, mientras Kiba la provocaría para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Hinata distraería a Naruto con motivación, culpa y 'no te contengas, Naruto-kun, da tu mejor esfuerzo contra mí aunque no sea tan fuerte como….' y cerraría dos veces consecutivas sus puntos de chakra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin darle tiempo a soltar el inspirador discurso que seguro estaba en su boca. Si Sai fuera el oponente en cuestión, Shino comería sus ataques con facilidad, fortaleciendo sus insectos y empezaría un absurdo debate sobre las nociones de un combate amistoso. Si, por el contrario, Sasuke decidiera unirse…Suponiendo que quedaba algo de aquel niño de la academia en él, la estrategia cambiaría drasticamente. Sería Akamaru ganaría el combate, no Kib. y Shino se encargaría de Sakura. Akamaru era un perro, grande afectuoso y adorable – una de las debilidades más secretas del Uchiha )

(Lo más probable, sería que ganaran en un primer momento. La revancha, sin embargo, sería brutal. No obstante, el equipo 8 se especializaba en rastreo y si no querían ser encontrados jamás lo serían. Mucho menos trabajando en equipo)

Si fueras, en vez de ello, al equipo 10, Chouji tal vez no contestaría inmediatamente, tan incapaz en su bondad de entender esa competitividad entre amigos como cuando era un niño. Ino, por el contrario, te cegaría con una radiante sonrisa llena de confianza y, con tono asegurado que nunca perdía ese toque coqueto, recalcaría en tu falta de fe en la clásica y genial combinación de Ino-Shika-Cho. Shikamaru, la tercera pieza de ese gran contraste armonioso que era su equipo, lo consideraría con un poco más de profundidad. Luego suspiraría, llamando a todo el asunto problemático en la salida más fácil de la conversación que podía encontrar. No obstante, si uno insistiera, sus pequeños y afilados ojos se endurecerían con una frialdad aterrorizadora, esa de la que servía para jugar en el campo de batalla como lo hacía en un tablero de shogi y diría '10 movimientos' con total confianza.

(Kiba y Akamaru bloquearían a Chouji, tentándole con comida a kilómetros de distancia e insultos fáciles. Shino, implacable, llenaría a Ino de bichos y tal vez dejaría que la mentalidad de colmena de sus kikakus la absorbiera en un momento de distracción que utilizaría para finalizar el combate. Hinata, por ende, tendría a Shikamaru como oponente. La cosa de tener la autoestima baja acompañada de gran ansiedad, acompañado de una inteligencia considerable, era que siempre estabas preparada para la peor situación posible. Shikamaru tendía a ganar sus combates tras dejar que sus oponentes se confiaran y Hinata jamás lo hacía, por miedo a equivocarse. Más tarde, por el más puro ejercicio de confusión, desaparecerían como sólo sabían hacerlo ellos y cambiarían de contrincante. Hyuga contra Akimichi, Aburame contra Nara y Inuzuka contra Yamanaka. Hyuga contra Yamanaka, Aburame contra Akimichi, Inuzuka contra Nara. Y cambio, cambio, cambio hasta que su trabajo en equipo confundiera hasta al épico Shika-Ino-Cho)

De los nueve novatos, descontando a Naruto y Sasuke, por motivos extraordinarios, todos habían llegado a jounin, antes o después de la guerra. De su equipo, sólo Shino había sido ascendido y rechazó el puesto. No por falta de habilidad. (Y si en tres cajones había un pequeño sello oculto con máscaras blancas y tantos reglamentales, nadie tenía porqué saberlo) De los cuatro equipos de Konoha, fue el equipo 8 el que se propuso como un experimento, con el silencioso heredero de los lógicos Aburame, el hiperactivo suplente de los fieros Inuzuka y la tímida mancha de los irreprochables Hyuga. Todo bajo el mando de una recién estrenada jounin, una kunoichi de belleza extraordinaria

( _Cuando nos ven Hinata_ — Explicó con paciencia Kurenai — _lo primero que ven es una cara bonita. Luego viene el cuerpo._ _Y ese momento de vanidad previo del que tanto se han burlado recoge su fruto._

— _Demo, sensei yo no…no soy como…como las otras_

— _La mejor seductora nunca es la evidente._ —Dijo con una mirada cómplice — _La desinteresada, la inocente, la víctima, la peligrosa, son mucho más mortales. Nunca te rindas antes de empezar, Hinata_ — Y no lo hizo, no tras ese día. Su inocencia, tan alabada desde entonces, se volvió traslucida como el agua turbia e igual de inquieta, siempre lista para fluir lejos de casa)

Tres personalidades completamente opuestas, tenían una maestra sin experiencia ni una especialidad que encajara con las suyas. ¿Cómo alguien experto en genjutsu iba a crear el primer equipo genin específicamente especializado en rastreo?

Hinata no tenía confianza en sí misma y su timidez la retenía en dar su opinión. Shino jamás encontraba las palabras adecuadas y siempre era malentendido y rechazado. Kiba era impaciente y se lanzaba al ataque sin idear un plan, sin esperar al resto. Eran el experimento, los predecibles fracasados.

Eran tan o más cercanos que el resto de equipos

—¡Es un idiota! —Exclamó Kiba nada más al verla, con todo el ultraje de una mujer despechada. A Hinata no le había dado tiempo ni tocar el claro donde estaba situado el campo de entrenamiento 12— ¡Un total y completo idiota, Hinata! —Repitió, como para enfatizar la verdad en sus palabras — Y si no ve lo que se pierde, ¡que se joda!

—¡K-kiba-kun! —Aunque alarmada y algo avergonzada Hinata no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa. Inuzuka siempre intentaba protegerla y, la mayoría de las veces, se molestaba más que ella cuando pasaba algo malo. Era adorable.

—No se conoce una chica como tú en todas las dinastías —Añadió Shino, los oscuros cristales de sus gafas centelleando al viento. Akamaru eligió ese momento para ladrar, como si estuviera de acuerdo. A Hinata se le escapó una risa

—¡Pero si eso es de Mulán! —Le acusó Kiba, todavía más indignado. Shino le atravesó con la mirada, transmitiendo una profunda insatisfacción. Kiba le examinó unos instantes, intentando descifrarle. Luego, suspiró. — ¿Es por lo que te dije de las metáforas y los bichos, no? —Preguntó, completamente agotado de las tonterías de su mejor amigo

—A Mirai-chan no le gusta verlas sola. La semana pasada vimos Hércules— Pacientemente, Shino esperó la explosión de su mejor amigo. Para su sorpresa, en vez de explotar, se deshinchó como un globo pinchado

—¿...Sin mí? —Acabó diciendo. La voz de Kiba se había vuelto mucho más suave de lo habitual y había desviado la vista para no ver a su mejor amigo. Un aura deprimente pareció envolverle. Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír ante el dramatismo de sus dos mejores amigos. Pasara lo que pasara, esos dos nunca cambiarían. Aun así, ¿shino había ido a ver a Mirai sin ellos?

—¿S-shino-kun? —Hinata le lanzó una mirada de cachorrito abandonado. A Shino se le encogió el corazón con culpa

—Está semana toca Aladdin. —Ofreció, con algo demasiado estoico como para ser entendido como timidez. —Y no, Kiba, que dijeras que mis metáforas son crípticas y sólo entendibles para mis kikkakus no me ha afectado en absoluto. Como cuando Woody le dijo a Buzz LightYear que era un juguete y no un guerrero intergaláctico en una misión en la Tierra y le dio igual

—Pero…—Comenzó a decir Hinata —Tuvo una crisis existencial sobre ello. Entró en depresión, incluso.

—Oh.

—¡Pero estoy segura que Shino-kun no se puso triste! — Hinata se forzó a si misma animarle. A veces, las mejores distracciones eran las más inconsecuentes.

—Joder, Shino. —Kiba rodó los ojos, algo exasperado —Si quieres hablar de bichos y hábitos migratorios y bailes de abejas pues lo haces y punto.

—A mí me gusta mucho cuando Shino-kun habla de insectos. Siempre estás más feliz cuando hablas de lo que te gusta

—…Eso no es lo importante —Cambió el tema, ocultando la parte inferior del rostro en su abrigo. Hinata y Kiba compartieron una mirada cómplice, sabían que sólo hacía esto cuando estaba avergonzado. — Hinata, ¿cómo es que Naruto…?

—Sí —Interrumpió Kiba, demasiado impaciente como para esperar la usual elocuencia de su mejor amigo. —Yo tampoco lo entiendo bien. ¿Por qué te rechaza ahora? Han pasado dos años y nada. Creía que se le había olvidado o algo

—Yo…yo le pedí una respuesta.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Hai —Hinata cerró los ojos, dejando ver sus vulnerabilidades como sólo había sido ser capaz de hacer delante de su equipo y sus hermanos. — Fue…fue lo correcto. Para mí —Las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca, como si fueran arena mojada pegándose a la piel.

—No dudo tu juicio —Empezó Shino —No obstante no es propio de ti

—Tengo 18 años —Explicó, como quitándose un gran peso de encima a pesar de saber que lo vas a volver a echártelo a los hombros en breves. Alivio mezclado con cansancio. —Y, pese a todo, sigo siendo la primogénita de mi clan. —Dijo, como si lo explicara todo. Y, para el equipo 8, lo hacía. No había otro clan tan tradicional como los Hyuga en Konoha y todos los miembros del equipo ocho estaban familiarizados con lo que se esperaba de Hinata. Había días, en medio de misiones o cuando la guerra estaba a punto de estallar que se tumbaban los tres, hombro contra hombro y pasaban la noche en vela, hablando. A veces no decían mucho, otras, todo. Hinata confesó un día su futuro, planeado desde que nació: heredera, madre, kunoichi, fuerte, esposa, obediente, líder. Sus miedos: fracaso, soledad, inútil, débil, rechazo, subyugación, paria. —Esperar fue un lindo sueño. Pero debo despertar.

(Y, sobre todo, confesó sus sueños, con el mismo cuidado y asombro que se le tenía a la lluvia en el desierto, un tesoro maravillosamente ordinario para otros pero excepcional para unos pocos. Triunfo, aceptación, familia, orgullo, amor, revolución, paz. El equipo ocho los atesoraba en un rincón de sus corazones, donde habían vislumbrado el alma de Hinata y protegían esa pureza que les había dejado ver, inconsciente de lo que era en realidad pero a sabiendas de su fragilidad)

A los 20, debía tener un camino asegurado. Hinata se confesó, se sacrificó con quince años y ayudó a finalizar una guerra con dieciséis. Con diecisiete trabajó para mantener la paz y con dieciocho disfrutaba de sus resultados. Con los diecinueve a semanas de distancia, no podía permitirse el silencio.

Shino y Kiba observaron cómo se perdía en sus pensamientos con esa melancolía que parecía tan apegada a su compañera. Siendo ambos bastante inexpertos (y algo desinteresados, a pesar del paso del tiempo) en asuntos amorosos, decidieron no comentar o indagar más. Si Hinata quería contárselo, lo haría.

—Sigo pensando que para ser el 'salvador del mundo' Naruto es un imbécil. —Repitió Kiba con compasión en la mirada. A su lado, Shino no dijo nada y, a la vez, Hinata lo escuchó todo. Akamaru, ese gigante gentil, lamió su mano, dejando baba por todas partes. Por alguna extraña razón, eso bastó para que su corazón acabara por romperse.

Una lágrima, precediendo a otras, bajo solemne por su mejilla. Hinata supo que, de cierta manera, eran un adiós. Adiós a esos dulces sueños de primavera en la que había una casa con grandes ventanales y dos revoltosos niños corriendo por el tatami, llenando la casa de risas y haciendo que su corazón se llenara de cariño. En los que se cenaba ramen al menos una vez a la semana y estaba rodeada de '¡Hinata-chan es la mejor, dattebayo!' con ojos imposiblemente azules que sonreían con afecto cuando se encontraban con los suyos. En la que era sexy, capaz y Naruto la amaba. La amaba tanto que cuando la veía en sus ojos estaban tan maravillados como los de Hinata cuando descubrió lo que era la fuerza de tu voluntad. Una sonrisa imposiblemente grande por la que se escapaban las palabras 'te veo Hinata, y nunca más pasarás a un segundo plano para mí'. Risas, benévolas y nunca hirientes y una calidez inimaginable.

—No. —Disputó Hinata, arrepentimiento y dolor batallando en su voz. Se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano — Naruto-kun no tenía la obligación de amarme de vuelta, Kiba-kun. Forzarle a ello no sería justo.

(Por un instante, su mirada se encontró con la de Shino. Esa que siempre era amable, con ella, siempre atenta, siempre llena de afecto tras esas lentes oscuras. Sonrió, porque cuando Hinata no sabía que hacer era como Sai, que creía que todo era mejor con una sonrisa. Shino asintió, silenciosamente.

Hinata volvió a sorprenderse de la fuerza de su mejor amigo. De la asombrosa entereza de su silencio)

—Entrenemos —Sentenció Shino. Lo hicieron, como si fuera otro día cualquiera. El alivio era agridulce, pero Hinata estaba empezando a desarrollar cierto gusto hacia ello. Con una sonrisa familiar en el rostro, reflejado en los de sus hermanos de armas, Hinata desapareció en un borrón. El aullido de furia de Kiba al casi estrellarse como un árbol le hizo gracia. La masa de bichos que le lanzó Shino, ya no tanto.

(Estaba en su familia, aquella que había elegido. No necesitaba la aceptación o el cariño de Naruto si ya tenía la de su equipo. Era suficiente con ellos.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata y su pequeña hermana Hanabi no solían ser vistas juntas. Es más, según la opinión popular, tenían una clara enemistad provocada por una marcada rivalidad entre ellas. Después de todo, con la amenaza del sello sobre sus cabezas en todo momento, con el triunfo de una equivaliendo la desgracia de la otra, una buena relación era inconcebible.

Nada más alejado de la realidad. Su madre, Himawari, una frágil noble proveniente del País de la Niebla, había muerto tras tener a su segunda hija. Dejando a dos niñas, una de ella recién nacidas al cuidado de los nobles Hyuga. Sobraba decir que dicho clan no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser maternal. Hanabi quedó al cuidado de niñeras de la rama secundaria, gentiles pero resentidas a la rama principal. Hinata, lejos de guardar rencor a aquello que le había arrebatado a su dulce Oka-san, amaba a su hermana. Proteger a Hanabi era la primera decisión que recordaba haber tomado conscientemente. Pero Hinata era débil y el clan grande y fuerte. No podía hacer mucho, hacer tiempo, jugar con ella, interesarse por sus días. Un pequeño bento, palabras susurradas, secretos compartidos.

(Renunciar a una vida sin miedo para ver una frente intacta. Soportar critica tras crítica hasta aceptarlas como verdad. Mantenerse, día tras día, golpe tras golpe, a su lado. Porque Hinata era una hermana mayor y ese era su deber. Esa era su elección- porque cuando Hanabi sonreía, Hinata se sentía igual de maravillada que cuando los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo en el festival del Hanami. Su sufrimiento parecía tan minusculo cuando Hanabi reía que Hinata jamás se paró a pensar que a ojos de otros estaba haciendo un sacrificio.)

Hanabi, sobre todas las personas, amaba y admiraba a su hermana. Porque, al contrario que el resto, Hinata no tenía un puño gentil. Tenía ojos, labios, manos, pies, palabras, sueños, sacrificios, besos, abrazos, sonrisas y esfuerzos gentiles. Sus puños, por el contrario, eran fieros, de fuego. No fluían en un grácil y certero jyuuken, quemaban con propósito en silencio. Y no importaba que el resto del clan no lo viera, o hiciera ojos ciegos. Daba igual que su abuelo la recordara que ella era la heredera que los Hyuga _merecían_ (Como si Hanabi fuera mejor que Hinata) o que su padre mostrara una clara preferencia por la menor, porque Hinata no la resentía. No la odiaba. No tenía obligación con ella y aun cuando Hanabi la había arrebatado _todo_ (Una madre, un titulo, un padre, un clan, confianza en si misma,...la lista seguía y seguía) Hinata la _amaba._ Hanabi sabía, por cómo la miraba el resto, que el rencor, el odio incluso, eran cosas muy difícil de ignorar. Hinata lo hacía parecer _fácil_. Hanabi, en algún momento, la resintió. Su One-sama que tenía toda la atención de Otou-sama, del clan. Que estaba demasiado ocupada para su imouto. Se avergonzaba de ello pero no lo negaba. La envidió y la resintió. Tal vez, incluso ahora, su admiración era tal que a veces se teñía con celos y acababa dejándola con la boca agria. Afortunadamente, Hanabi amaba demasiado a su hermana como para que el sentimiento fuera otra cosa que pasajero.

(El corazón de Hinata, pese a ser gentil y feroz, era tan valiente que Hanabi siempre acababa temiendo por él. Esperaba con el aire atrapado en el pecho a que se rompiera definitivamente pero con cada sonrisa y dulce compartido recordaba que Hinata no tenía un corazón rígido o de piedra, sino de carne, cálido y real. No se rompería en miles de cachitos por más que lo golpearan)

(Hinata poseía un corazón azul y negro por los golpes que aún así estaba lleno de sangre roja con pasión, determinación y tanto amor que Hanabi sentía el suyo propio latir al mismo ritmo que el de su amada hermana en respuesta.)

No obstante, la verdad no era bastante para desviar las extrañadas miradas de los shinobis que las veían por la calle. La verdad no era bastante como para que dejaran de mirar a su hermana con esa pena cariñosa, ese distante y lastimero 'es una chica tan dulce, Hyuga Hinata, no se merece una vida así'. Esa lástima tan arquerosa. Hanabi odiaba cuando la gente se 'compadecía' de su hermana. Tratandola como si no fuera la persona más _fuerte_ que Hanabi conocía. Por suerte, Hinata estaba bastante distraída esa tarde, ocupada con pensamientos sobre el sello del Pájaro Enjaulado y el extraño compañerismo que había encontrado en Uchiha Sasuke entre todas las personas. Debatía internamente entre ir a disculparse con una bolsa de tomates (Aún podía recordar cómo le pillo en el recreo de la Academia semi-oculto en un árbol una vez comiendo un tomate como si fuera una manzana. Se le hincharon las mejillas cómicamente. A Hinata se le pareció tanto a una ardilla que apenas pudo contener la risa. En ese momento, creyó entender porque todas las niñas de la clase estaban tan obsesionadas con él) o hacer como el incidente nunca hubiera pasado. Principalmente, porque le había dicho que el Raikage iba a retarle a un pulso de mancos y que sería un Hokage horrible.

Pero sobre todo había emborrachado a uno de los ninjas más temidos de las Naciones Ninja. Y le había hecho llorar. Ella, Hinata Hyuga, había hecho llorar al discipulo de Orochimaru, al ultimo Uchiha, al mejor amigo de Naruto. Como un bebé además -iba a ir al infierno por ello, estaba segura.

Si se paraba a pensarlo, Hinata se volvía una completa desconsiderada borracha. Y tenía un sentido del humor un tanto inquietante.

—Oi, nee-san—La llamó Hanabi, tirándola de la manga. Hinata sonrió por el adorable gesto de su querida Imouto —¿Podemos entrenar juntas después de comer dangos? ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías con mi kaiten!

—Mmmm, no sé— Hinata se colocó un dedo en el mentón, haciéndose un poco la tonta. Se le daba sorprendentemente bien. De las artes kunoichis, la subestimación siempre había sido su mejor asignatura. —Tengo tantas cosas que hacer hoy... — Se rió internamente por la cara de indignación que la había puesto la menor —Aunque supongo que-

(Tan brillante era en parecer menos, que hasta ella misma acabó por creérselo)

—¡Nee-san, no es justo! —La interrumpió, ceño testarudamente fruncido y labios contraídos en un puchero —¡Hace _siglos_ que no entrenamos juntas!

—En ese caso no puedo decir que no— Acabó por perder la batalla contra la risa. Al ver la comprensión en las facciones de su hermana Hinata se rió un poco más fuerte

—¡Nee-san! —Protestó Hanabi, tan indignada como secretamente feliz. No era frecuente que Hinata la molestara, solía ser al revés. —No se si podré perdonarte esta vez —Dijo, dispuesta a vengarse. Ocultó una sonrisa traviesa gracias a su pelo castaño —Eres muy cruel, jugando conmigo de esa manera

—¿Imouto está enfadada conmigo? —Aunque Hanabi sabía que Hinata no iba en serio, no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al ver el pánico y la angustia que se reflejaban en los ojos de su hermana, como preciosos destellos fáciles de leer para cualquier Hyuga. Por motivos como ese adoraba tanto picar a su hermana mayor; siempre tenía las mejores reacciones.

—¡Hai, exijo una compensación! — Declaró arrogante, cruzándose de brazos. Hinata sonrió indulgentemente. — Con uno de tus bentos bastará— Solicitó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Todo para mi preciada Hanabi-ch-Eeep—Dio un pequeño salto Hinata, ante la repentina aparición del ninja. Uchiha Sasuke se plantó ante ella, clavandole una mirada furiosa, por más que el resto de su rostro fuera indiferente. —¡Uchiha-san!— Saludó con sorpresa, vergüenza y creciente ansiedad. En respuesta al nerviosismo que destilaba la kunoichi, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, ligeramente satisfecho

—Tu especialización es el rastreo —Preguntó, de esa manera tan curiosa que tenían los hombres estoicos de no preguntar. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Hinata asintió. —Hn. —Pareció musitar Uchiha. —Ven— La llamó, comenzando a andar en rumbo a la torre Hokage. Hinata parpadeó a su espalda, cada vez más confusa

—Já, como si nee-san fuera a... —Hanabi se cruzó de brazos, segura en lo que decía pero sin alzar la voz del todo —¡One-san! — Llamó alarmada, cuando casi instintivamente Hinata había empezado a seguirle. Parecía ser un asunto serio, posiblemente una misión de última hora, razonó Hinata. Si alguien del calibre del último Uchiha requería tus servicios, debía ser importante. Desgraciadamente, su hermana menor no había caído en ello y estaba muy ofendida. Hinata ojeó el puchero de Hanabi, entretenida por los gestos aún infantiles de su imouto.

—A-ano—Se paró automáticamente, un fuerte sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas de inmediato. No sólo porque su herana era adorable cuando hinchaba las mejillas en ese ridiculo gesto de molestia, aunque fuese algo que tendía a colorear los pomulos de Hinata con cariño, sino por las miradas que podía sentir clavandose en su nuca. Al parecer, seguir a Uchiha Sasuke aunque fuese a la torre del Hokage tenía sus connotaciones sociales. Negativas, por supuesto.— Lo siento Hanabi-chan, la próxima ve-¡Eeep! —Volvió a dar un salto Hinata. Sasuke la tenía agarrada por los hombros, sharingan y rinnengan girando amenazadoramente

—No lo digas—Siseó, con más emoción que Hinata le había visto tener nunca. No era exactamente molestia lo que otorgaba un brillo casi fanatico a sus ojos dispares, era algo mucho más profundo. —No te _atrevas_ a decirlo.

—¿Uh? — Contestó inteligentemente Hinata, a un paso de activar el byakugan y darle una patada gentil en sus partes. Eran instintos de guerra, la verdad. Tambien estaba a un paso de deshacerse en un charco de tartamudeos y disculpas incoherentes. A esa clase de instintos, llamados amistosamente por Kiba 'instintos de lerda', era a los que tendia a ceder más a menudo, para su vergüenza como kunoichi.

—¡Ne...Nee-san! —Gritó Hanabi alarmada y tensa. Estaba dispuesta a atacar al Uchiha, por más desventajada que estuviera. Una mirada de reojo de esos ojos malditos bastó para inmovilizarla

—Tch— Espetó el Uchiha con despecho. Hinata le observó por unos largos instantes, intentando descifrar sus motivos. Por lo que había visto, desde la guerra se había convertido en un hombre muy apático, apenas y reaccionaba a las estupideces de Naruto o a las palabras (Declaraciones. Eran siempre declaraciones- de amor, de perdón, de compañerismo, de cambio, de apoyo. Sonoras y elocuentes declaraciones que jamás parecían alcanzarlo) de Sakura. Ni siquiera las frecuentemente inapropiadas palabras de Sai conseguían sacarle poco más que una ceja alzada en el más sumo desprecio.

—O-oh —Murmuró, dandose cuenta de lo unico que podía haber despertado un sentimiento tan fuerte en alguien con un pasado como Sasuke —Lo lamento —Le sonrió dulcemente —Intentaré no traerle malos recuerdos la próxima vez

—Hn— La examinó el Uchiha, calma recuperada. Le había sorprendido, algo que se estaba volviendo inquietantemente frecuente cuando se trataba de ella. Era demasiado perspicaz, tal vez por sus ojos. No le gustaba. Veía demasiado.

(Muy pocas veces alguien había visto a través de Uchiha Sasuke y su mascara de indiferencia. Las pocas que lo habían hecho, nunca habían traído nada bueno. Luego estaba Naruto)

—Ne, Hanabi-chan—Se giró con tranquilidad como si uno de los ninjas más poderosos del mundo ninja no mantuviera sus hombros sujetos en un agarre imposible de escapar. Como si no estuviera a la merced de un psicopata que meses antes amenazaba con destruir su hogar y todo en lo que creía. Sasuke la observó m´´as detenidamente. Ni siquiera estaba demasiado tensa. Incomoda, pero no asustada. Era sumamente extraño—No te preocupes, Uchiha-san no me va a hacer nada —Uchiha-san en cuestión ahogó un bufido de incredulidad. Menudas declaraciones hacía de la nada.

(Hinata sonrió internamente recordando cómo había tenido que llevar a rastras a un Uchiha completamente ebrio a su casa, arroparle y cantarle una canción de cuna. No lloró cuando murmuró ese pequeño y frágil 'oka-san' a su almohada y tal vez eso fue lo peor. Le dio un beso en la frente –el alcohol en sangre todavía la impulsaba hacia la imprudencia- y le dejó dormir.

Para ser alguien con tan mala fama, Uchiha Sasuke era sorprendentemente dulce)

—¡Pe-pero! — Protestó incredula la Hyuga menor, señalando a Sasuke como si esa fuera toda la evidencia necesaria —¡One-san!

—Como ninja de Konoha —La sonrió con serenidad y cierta sabiduría que Sasuke no podía ni ver. Tendría que haber elegido al chucho y Akamaru. Serían ruidosos y molestos pero Sasuke había crecido con Naruto y había aprendido de Orochimaru, podía ignorar la estupidez humana y la curiosidad inapropiada con facilidad. Hinata Hyuga, por otro lado, era otra clase de molestia, una que se metía entre las uñas y se negaba a salir. —Es mi deber ayudar a un compañero en apuros.

—No necesito la ayuda de nadie— Interrumpió Sasuke, soltándola casi violentamente y prosiguiendo su camino hacia la torre Hokage, como si nada.

—¿Lo ves Ne-san? Ahora vámonos a comer dangos— La cogió de la mano Hanabi y comenzó a tirar.

—Hanabi— La reprendió suavemente Hinata. La lanzó una mirada. Hanabi la soltó con un suspiro seguido de un puchero. Ambas eran lo suficiente versadas en el lenguaje corporal como para saber que la declaración de Sasuke era poco más que orgullo herido y falta de costumbre a la hora de trabajar en equipo.

—¡Entonces quiero tres bentos! ¡Y de los buenos! — Accedió, cruzándose de brazos y ocultando elrostro con su pelo —Y me debes _dos_ sesiones de entrenamiento

—Hmmm, estoy muy orgullosa, Hanabi. Estás convirtiéndote en una kuoichi increible—Se despidió Hinata, siguiendo algo apresurada. A sus espaldas, una Hanabi sonrojada con ojos brillantes intentaba ocultar sus mejillas tras sus manos.

—One-san—Susurró, felicidad y calidez inundando su pecho.

* * *

—Kakashi— Hinata cerró los ojos como si acabara de sufrir un golpe. Para alguien tan cortés como ella, ver a Uchiha entrar en el despacho del Hokage como Pedro por su casa y saludar tan casualmente al lider de la aldea era casi doloroso. —Solicito una misión— Declaró, como si no fuese considerado un traidor que era demasiado poderosos y tenía demasiados contactos como para que su muerte no fuera considerada una perdida aceptable en vez de un desperdicio de recursos.

—Ah, Sasuke-kun —Kakashi saludó alegremente, sacando su fiel Icha Icha debajo del papeleo. No se molestó en disimular que no estaba trabajando una vez que reconoció a su antiguo alumno. De reojo, Hyuga observó como Uchiha apretaba los dientes con silenciosa y acostumbrada frustración ante la falta de compromiso del Hokage —Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿qué tal te va todo? —Y luego, sus dos ojos cayeron en la joven y un brillo travieso pareció envolverlos por un momento —Ah, entiendo, entiendo— Asintió varias veces, a pesar de que nadie había dicho nada —Pero Sasuke-kun, no puedes usar la profesionalidad de una kunoichi, por más mona que sea, para que se case contigo y 'reconstruir' tu clan.

—¡! —Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo como su cara ardía con una insistencia que no sentía desde antes de la guerra. Se había encendido como si fuera una lámpara de noche como hacía meses que no lo hacía. Odiaba el color en sus mejillas que la había dejado obsoleta e inútil con tanta frecuencia en su infancia. Que la dejaba incapaz de negar fervientemente ser la proxima señora Uchiha, en una misión para repoblar al mundo de ariscos niños morenos de ojos rojos.

—Leer tanto esa basura debe haberte dejado senil— Descartó la posibilidad Sasuke con molestia aparentemente superficial. Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio. La idea de que Sasuke la había llevado ahí para proponerla matrimonio era disparatada pero Hinata no conocía bien a Uchiha y, por sus acciones, daba la sensación de ser una persona bastante descabellada, sobre todo a la hora de tomar decisiones que acababan siendo... cuestionables. — Lo que yo quiero es una misión de búsqueda y rastreo.

—...—Kakashi cerró por primera vez el libro, considerando al shinobi en su frente con más seriedad. A quién podría querer buscar Uchiha Sasuke, se escapaba de su comprensión. —El equipo Taka esta bajo la custodia de sus aldeas respectivas —Lo cual era código para 'Suigetsu esta siendo probablemente torturado por información en la niebla y la hoja se ha adjudicado a Karin y Juugo, que sufren la misma desgracia mucho más cerca de su líder'. Sin embargo, Sasuke no había venido a su antiguo sensei y parte de equipo para hablar de su nuevo equipo. Hasta él tenía más tacto que eso. Por no decir que sería contraproducente, Kakashi era el rey de todo lo pasivo-agresivo. Lo más probable es que volviera a casa con la cola entre las piernas y creciente duda de cada acción que había tomado desde que se formó el equipo siete. Sasuke no necesitaba más, tenia su cupo lleno, muchas gracias.

—Lo sé— Dijo, acomodándose con languidez a la mesa del Hokage. El gesto dio lugar a un juego de poderes que Hinata observó con cierta fascinación. Cómo el equipo 7 había conseguido realizar una misión con éxito (mucho menos salvar el mundo ninja) si esa era su interacción habitual, era uno de los grandes misterios del mundo ninja.

—No tienes los medios necesarios para hacer esa clase de solicitud—Kakashi ordenó unos papeles, haciéndose el desinteresado. Sasuke no cedió ni un milimetro

—Hn.

—Hyuga Hinata es una kunoichi que sirve a la hoja y no a tus caprichos —Le atravesó con la mirada, sin mostrar derrota tras la indiferencia de su oponente

—Hn.

—Deberías volver a casa, Sasuke— Finalizó Kakashi. Una victoria absoluta, pensó Hinata. Un poco precipitada, pero solía serlo cuando se trataba de alguien tan ocupado como un Hokage

—Tsk. —Se negó Uchiha, sin inmutarse. —Dime, _Hokage-sama_ , ¿existe la posibilidad de que el clan Uchiha no esté tan extinto como asumí? — Kakashi frunció el ceño, incapaz de seguir a su alumno. Enderezándose con media sonrisa de superioridad, señaló con la cabeza a la silenciosa Hinata a sus espaldas— Hyuga aquí los llamo 'Los Bastardos Perdidos'.

—¿ _Hinata_ dijo eso? — Fue lo primero que dijo el Hokage, como si la posibilidad de una palabra malsonante como 'bastardo' proveniente de los labios de la princesa Hyuga fuera lo más sorprendente de todo. Desde luego más inesperado que la existencia de _incluso más_ Uchihas perdidos por el mundo, haciendo Kami no quiere saber qué. (Jashin, por otro lado…) Carraspeó tras recibir dos miradas ligeramente incrédulas y recuperó la seriedad. Tras observar a la kunoichi como si no la hubiera visto nunca antes, claro está — No puedo negar la posibilidad, por más remota que sea. Y teniendo en cuenta Raíz y su sistema de reclutamiento...

—No estoy hablando de raíz — Interrumpió Sasuke —Aunque ese fuese el caso, que lo dudo, su ineptitud emocional sería incompatible con el sharingan. —Hinata lanzó una mirada furtiva a Sasuke. A su entender, había pocas personas con más 'ineptitud emocional' que Uchiha Sasuke. Además, Sai había demostrado que la recuperación era posible, si uno descaraba ciertas excentricidades. — Recuerdo vagamente una discusión sobre Uchiha Yun y una aventura que tuvo en un pequeño pueblo. En aquel entonces lo descarté como poco importante pero reconsiderando las palabras...Lo más probable fue que concibiera un hijo, poco antes de la masacre. Lo cual quiere decir que hay un Uchiha de unos 10 años perdido en algún lugar del continente.

—¿Y pretendes que te preste a mi mejor equipo de rastreo para encontrarle? — Kakashi controló su escepticismo bastante bien, aunque no pudo evitar que una ceja se alzara con cierta burla. Francamente, la proposición de su antiguo alumno era ridícula. No podía esparcir sus recursos de esa forma, no solo sería estúpido, lo más probable era que le echaría del puesto.

(Por otro lado, si no era Hokage tendría más tiempo para leer Icha Icha y la gente por fin dejaría de llamarlo 'Kakashi-sama'. Tentador, muy tentador)

—No, con esta me vale— Señaló vagamente a la pasmada ninja que le miraba con sorpresa exagerada.

—'E-esta' es parte del… mejor equipo de rastreo de Konoha —Consiguió decir Hinata, no sin cierta molestia. Había trabajado mucho para obtener ese título, no iba a dejar que Sasuke menospreciara su esfuerzo. Mucho menos el de sus compañeros. Aunque decir 'mejor' le hubiera costado una pausa y se hubiese tenido que forzar a sí misma para decirlo.

—Lo que sea

—Sasuke-san, pensaba que me necesitaba para algo serio —Le reprendió ligeramente Hinata. Kakashi parpadeó un par de vez, incapaz de creeni siquiera estaba exagerandor lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Acaso Hinata quería morir? Se tensó en preparación a un asesinato en su propia oficina de Hokage, cosa que quedaría de maravilla en su expediente. , los Uchiha con pasado traumático tendían a ser peligrosamente inestables. Además, en caso de asesinato tendría que ocultar el asunto de alguna manera…No. Un muerto en su propia oficina, Minato-sensei estaría avergonzado—He sacrificado mi valioso tiempo con mi imouto para ayudarle.

(Por otro lado, el retiro temprano sonaba bastante bien. Si no fuer a costa de la vida de un compatriota, Kakashi lo consideraría más detenidamente)

—Hn. —Kakashi no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ¡Sasuke la estaba dejando! ¿Pero en qué se había convertido el mundo? ¡Meses antes la habría atravesado con un Chidori por llamarle Uchiha-san así, de la nada!

(Por no decir que Kakashi podría haber jurado que los ojos de Sasuke se nublaron con una melancolía que, por una vez, era más benévola que vengativa. De alguna manera, Hinata pareció entender que estaba sucediendo algo porque su tono se suavizó.)

—Debería investigar más antes de hacer una acusación como esa. Y los niños de raíz siguen siendo familia, aunque sean más difíciles. —Continuó sin perturbarse por estar bajo la implacable mirada del rinnengan. Había decidido cambiar y ya se había enfrentado a su pesadilla infantil, ¿Qué era Uchiha-san comparado con su clan? Un desconocido, poderoso pero al mismo tiempo en la cuerda floja. Si no quería acabar entre rejas o ser ejecutado, no le quedaba de otra que contenerse —¿Es bajo esos valores sobre los que quiere reconstruir su preciado clan?

(Uchiha-san era un niño por dentro, roto y perdido cuyas lágrimas se habían acabado hace mucho tiempo ya. Uchiha-san era el mejor amigo de la tragedia, inseparables desde se conocieron en esa fatídica noche de luna llena. Uchiha-san era una víctima y, pese a sus acciones, Hinata no podía dejar de compadecerse.

Una parte de ella sentía el incontrolable impulso de ayudarle a edificar una nueva vida lejos de la oscuridad a la que se aferraba a su alma. Otra, más prudente y realista se atascaba ante lo futil del ejercicio. ¿Qué podía hacer alguien como ella por él? )

—Tsk.

—Lamento haberle molestado Hokage-sama, si me disculpa —Hizo una reverencia. Luego se dirigió a Sasuke— Uchiha-san, cuando me necesite para una misión seria —Hinata le sonrió con paciencia. Sasuke desvió la vista ante un gesto tan maternal. Tendría que haber traído a Aburame. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar a Aburame?— Estaré a su disposición. —Dijo, justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Por unos instantes, el silencio reinó en la habitación. Luego, saliendo de su estupor, Kakashi abrió la boca para decir algo. Sasuke desapareció bruscamente en una nube de humo.

-Qué. –Preguntó al aire, o tal vez a uno de sus ANBU. Decía las palabras con suavidad, pero al mismo tiempo cargadas de emoción. Confusión, principalmente- No, en serio. Qué.

Kakashi ya no entendía nada.

(Lógicamente se refugió en Icha Icha donde las cosas si tenían sentido y se estaban poniendo picantes. Kokoro podía ser tímida pero, cuando ponía la mente en algo, no había detalle que se le escapara, ni a sus ojos, ni a sus manos, ni a sus…eheheheheh)

(Internamente, se alegraba de que su extraviado alumno empezara a reconectar con la gente de Konoha. Aunque debía decir que Hyuga Hinata era una elección algo extraña para Sasuke)

* * *

— _¿Sabes que es gracioso?_ — _Comentó Sasuke desde su puesto en la rama del árbol. En algún momento habían decidido que el monumento de la Cuarta Guerra era demasiado deprimente y habían deicido irse. Habían acabado en el abandonado y descuidado bosque cerca de los campos de entrenamiento privados del masacrado clan Uchiha. Por alguna razón, les pareció una buena idea. Más bien a Hinata, que sugirió algo por el estilo de 'si vamos a beber rodeados de muertos, no podemos olvidarnos de tu familia' que era la cosa más graciosa que Sasuke habia oído en su vida. Y ahí estaban, en las ramas más altas de los arboles de Hashirama de su clan, compartiendo el sake de 50 años que habían encontrado lleno de polvo en una de las casas de sus tíos. Increíble lo que habían sobrevivido esas botellas._ — _Odié más a Itachi cuando estaba muerto y me contaron que todo era_ Mentiraaaa — _Arrastró la palabra con sorna, algo desquiciado en su mirada. Hinata canturreó la palabra antes de darle otro sorbo a la botella._ — _Que cuando creía que mató a todos porque sí._

 _(En su defensa, acababan de moquearse el uno al otro y no había alcohol suficiente en la tierra como para salvarles de una situación tan incómoda. Hicieron lo que pudieron con las pocas capacidades mentales que les quedaban)_

— _Eso es porque tu hermano era un idiota_ — _Declaró Hinata despreocupadamente — Un mártir idiota que decidió que tú eras más importante que él. I-dio-ta._

 _—¡Lo sé!_ — _Sasuke la arrebató la botella y dio un gran sorbo. Frunció el ceño un instante después — No insultes a mi hermano, Hyuga, o te mato_

 _—Pffftt— Le quitó importancia Hinata con un gesto de mano._ — _Si me matas_ — _Declaró levantando el dedo indice como una profesora corrigiendo a un niño pequeño — Ummm, ...no sé que iba a decir. Pero no es bueno. Así que... no.— Dijo con cierta dificultad. Hinata frunció el ceño_ — _Además mi ni-san también es idiota pero como todos le llamaban genio, nadie se dio cuenta._

 _—Y ahora está muerto —Completó Sasuke, ladeando la cabeza en su dirección con comprensión y falsa empatía. O tal vez parte de la empatía era genuina. Sasuke no lo sabía con exactitud._

 _—Tan muerto como el clan Uchiha —Confirmó Hinata, repitiendo el gesto. Era consciente que a la mañana siguiente se horrorizaría con su falta de tacto pero en esos momentos no le podía importar menos. Además, la opinión que tuviera sobre ella Uchiha Sasuke entre todas las personas le importaba menos que la del Raikage. Y ese era el hombre que había orquestado su secuestro años antes y la consiguiente muerte de su tío.— Lo cual, si te paras a pensarlo, no es muerto del todo._

 _—Lo sé—Sasuke rodó los ojos exageradamente. Luego le clavó una mirada de ojos desorbitados. A Hinata se le escapó una risa al ver al normalmente inexpresivo vengador tan relajado y dramatico —Quedo yo, por supuesto._

 _—Naah— Negó Hinata entre risas —Estaba pensando más en Obito y Madara, que habían muerto pero luego seguían vivos._ _—Aclaró con grandes gestos justo antes de detenerse, sus manos aún en el aire. Pareció considerar lo dicho— Y luego Madara murió de verdad pero creíamos que estaba vivo porque suplantaron su identidad. Luego le revivieron mal y_ luego _reivivió de verdad pero le mataron definitivamente._

 _—Era un tipo muy retorcido —Sasuke asintió como si acabara de confirmar un hecho de conocimiento general. —Con planes muy complicados para ese objetivo. ¿La paz mundial? No me jodas— Sasuke espetó sin verdadero sentimiento. No estaba como para verdadero odio en esos instantes. Como para llevarle específicamente la contraria, Hinata estalló en carcajadas._

 _Literalmente, no podía parar de reír._

 _—¿Qué coño es tan gracioso? —Quiso saber Sasuke. Inmediatamente, Hinata paró. Se giró hacia él con la mayor seriedad que había tenido desde ¿la tercera botella, puede? Y declaró:_

 _—El de Madara. —Pausa. Sasuke parpadeó, confuso— Porque es el mismo que el de todas esas civiles de los concursos de belleza. Ambos aspiran a la paz mundial_

 _Sasuke no se había reído tanto_ en su vida.

 _(Definitivamente, emborracharse con extraños era la mejor decisión que había tomado jamás- No. La mejor decisión fue robarle al tío abuelo Jiao, que en paz descanse, su alcohol. Esa mierda estaba deliciosa)_

xXx

 _—Así que el clan se puede resumir en gran Hiashi, pequeña Hanabi, débil Hinata, viejos chochos y esclavos. —Hinata lanzó como confeti los trozos de una rama— Esclavos por doquier_

 _—Tanta nobleza en un solo clan—Sasuke negó con la cabeza lentamente, disfrutando de su sarcasmo. Un Sasuke borracho hacía un dramatico charlatán. Quien lo iba a saber —¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?_

 _—La vida de un ninja es sufrimiento— Hinata apenas podía mantener una expresión seria, pese a sus esfuerzos —Excepto la de un Uchiha. Todo el mundo sabe que los Uchiha son los cabrones más felices del mundo shinobi— Y una Hinata borracha era una malhablada versada en el arte de la ironía._

 _—Exacto. Ni una sola tragedia en el clan. ¿Maldición del Odio? No he oído nada parecido en mi vida—Sasuke dijo con una sonrisa ladina justo antes de dar un gran sorbo de sake. Por no olvidar el sarcasmo- el alcohol sí que sabía sacar el sentido del humor enterrado en el drama Uchiha._

 _—¿Maldición del Odio? —Hinata ladeó la cabeza como un animal confuso, intentando identificar el termino—No sé qué es pero suena estúpido— Se rindió tras un par de segundos._

 _—Oh. —Sasuke removió la botella. Apenas quedaba el culo. Menos mal que su tío abuelo era un alcohólico y tenían tres botellas más. —El Nidaime me lo explicó. Aparentemente, nadie ama como los Uchiha._

 _—…No lo pillo—Hinata dijo lentamente, más perdida que nunca. Quien iba a decir que los Uchiha eran así, con todas las traiciones y planes malvados que se traían._

 _—Verás, la cosa es que al parecer tenemos una persona. —Explicó Sasuke. Inconscientemente, rectificó su postura— Itachi era mi persona— Declaró con solemnidad, como si ese detalle le diera sentido a todo._

 _—Ooooh. —Pausa. Hinata frunció el ceño y volvió a negar con la cabeza— No, sigo sin pillarlo_

 _—Sí, sí— Sasuke asintió magnánimamente, si le preguntabais. Estaba en su trono familiar, explicando como un anciano a la nueva generación el porqué de las cosas. —Amamos tanto que cuando algo malo le pasa a esa persona-_

 _—Malo como en muerte. —Aclaró innecesariamente Hinata._

 _—Detalles. No me interrumpas o te mato— Sasuke la señaló con la botella vacía. Hinata se la quitó y, al ver su falta de contenido, la tiro a lo lejos con un puchero en los labios. Amablemente, Sasuke le pasó otra botella. La muy borracha la abrió con los dientes — Como iba diciendo, cuando algo malo le pasa a tu persona, te vuelves loco y quieres destruirlo todo._

 _— ¿Porque odias? —Hinata seguía sin entenderlo del todo. Era como si hubieran pasado del punto A al punto J, sin ninguna letra intermedia del abecedario. Exactamente qué odias, no sabría explicarlo- ¿el asesino de tu persona? ¿A ti mismo? ¿Al muerto? ¿A sus compañeros de equipo? ¿A los kunais? ¿Los limones?_

 _—Sip. Porque odias._

 _—Menuda imbecilidad. —Hinata rodó los ojos— Y mira que me gusta el Nidaime. ¿El acuerdo de paz de la Primera Gran guerra Ninja? Brillante. Pero también escribió el código shinobi y déjame decirte algo sobre el código shinobi_

 _—¿Es una gilipollez? —Adivinó Sasuke, alzando una ceja._

 _—Es una gilipollez. 'Los ninjas no lloran' 'Los ninjas no sienten' 'los ninjas no cuestionan sus ordenes' ¡Ja! —Hinata bufó. Sasuke había visto muchas emociones pasar por su rostro pero la indignación intelectual (Su maestro había sido Orochimaru, conocía muy bien esa expresión) no era una de ellas —Te voy a decir lo que necesita un ninja._

 _—Como digas un abrazo te mato—Sasuke entrecerró los ojos —Esta vez de verdad._

 _—Terapia_

 _—Dios. Eso es aún peor._

 _—¿Eso significa que vas a matarme? — Hinata ignoró la expresión profundamente asqueada de su inexplicable compañero de bebida y casi le retó con la mirada. No sabía muy bien por qué. Parecía una cosa importante que preguntar._

 _Sasuke la examinó a conciencia. Si no le engañaban sus ojos, y no tendían a hacerlo, considerando su calidad, tenía una expresión casi esperanzada. —Tal vez luego— Decidió._

xXx

 _—…y por eso no confío en los que dicen que el tomate es una fruta. ¡Es una puta verdura!_ Kabuto _decía que era una fruta y nadie en su sano juicio confiaría en él. Son las gafas. los ninja no llevan gafas, seguro que está en el código shinobi o algo.—Sasuke estaba divagando sobre sus traumas (inconsecuentes. Seguía siendo un ninja, por Dios. Jamás abriría el pico sobre información confidencial. O, en su caso, traumatica de verdad) tumbado cómodamente sobre la rama._

 _—Ajá, cuéntame más— Solicitó Hinata a su lado, fingiendo que escribía en el aire pero bebiendo de la botella cada vez que Sasuke dejaba de mirarla. Ambos se esforzaron en ignorar la mala pronunciación de sus palabras. Porque era mucho más fácil entender 'womate' como tomate que empezar un debate sobre 'las importachia del womate'_

 _—Y de todas formas, ¿por qué la gente se metía con la frente de Sakura cuando éramos niños? —Sasuke la miró con más emoción que lo que había hecho durante toda la noche. Más que confuso, estaba indignado— Se llama Sakura, tiene el pelo rosa y los ojos verdes, ¿y la gente se mete con su frente?_

 _—¡Eso también me lo he preguntado yo! Hasta se lo pregunté a Kiba-kun. —Hinata dio un golpe a su pantorrilla, exasperada —No entendió la pregunta_

 _—Pues menudo idiota_

 _—¡Lo sé! —Hinata se tapó inmediatamente la boca —No, Kiba-kun no es…_

 _—Sakura, rosa, verde, frente. —Contó Sasuke con los dedos. Hinata suspiró derrotada. No podía decir nada en defensa de su amigo._

 _—¿Y por qué Gai-sensei se llama a si mismo bestia azul de Konoha o bestia roja si siempre va de verde? —Hinata cambió el tema algo nerviosa— ¡Eso si que no tiene sentido!_

 _—Ajá. —En algún momento, habían intercambiado posiciones, con Sasuke sentado con la botella en la mano e Hinata tumbada contando sus penas. De nuevo, sus penas que a nadie le importaban. Esos pequeños detalles que te exasperaban pero eran tan minúsculos que no valía la pena decir algo. —Cuentame más._

 _—De acuerdo. Esto no se lo he contado a nadie nunca, así que…—Hinata miró por unos instantes al vengador. Luego rodó los ojos— A quien estoy engañando aunque decidas hablar –a lo que tienes intolerancia- nadie te va a creer._

 _—Sé que me estás insultando —La dijo seriamente Sasuke, señalándola con la botella— pero como tus insultos son patéticos me da igual._

 _—A veces uso mi byakugan para espiar a la gente. —Confesó con gravedad, como si hubiera cometido el crimen más imperdonable en el mundo. Sasuke bufó_

 _—¿No lo hace todo el mundo?_

 _—No, esta prohibi-un momento. —En un instante esclarecedor Hinata ató muchos de los cabos sueltos en el comportamiento de su familia. Cómo conseguían no sorprenderse con nada, sin importar el secreto revelado. Cómo parecían saberlo todo de todos. Cómo conseguían repetir oraciones casi palabra por palabra sin haber estado presente. Hinata ahogó un grito ultrajado— ¡Mi familia está llena de falsos y cotillas!_

 _—Tú incluida_

 _—¡Aún así! —Hinata se giró a Sasuke, buscando entendimiento. Hubiera tenido más suerte si hubiese mirado a la botella. Ebrio o sobrio, Sasuke no era de los que se compadecían. No creía tener la capacidad. — He crecido convencida en la omnipotencia de mi padre y resulta que es solo un entrometido. ¡Ya nada tiene sentido!_

 _—Si te sirve de consuelo— Sasuke arrastró las palabras como quien no quiere la cosa —Yo crecí convencido de que mi hermano me amaba, luego creía que era un pscicopata que había masacrado a nuestra familia y finalmente descubrí que, pese a que el clan seguía muy bien masacrado, mi hermano simplemente había seguido órdenes. —Pausa dramática. Porque por qué no, ya tendía a hacerlas sobrio y borracho eran mucho más_ dramáticas _.Oh, y olvidaros de eso de no compartir los traumas. A veces, para ser tan extra™ había que sacrificar algo. Como la privacidad. —Eso si que no tiene sentido_

 _Hinata bebió en silencio con Sasuke. Si estuvieran un poco más sobrios, el silencio sería insoportable. Pero como no lo estaban, simplemente era una pausa. Hyuga considero decir algo, estar tanto tiempo callada se le hacía intolerablemente aburrido. Iba a optar por la prudencia y callarse, como haría normalmente._

 _—…Si no querías ser el terapeuta sólo tenías que decirlo._

 _Por otro lado, si se hubiera callado algo no estarían ahí. Sasuke pareció considerarlo con seriedad._

 _—Nah. Así es más divertido._

xXx

 _—La cuarta botella ha sido una mala idea— Comentó Hinata mientras veía al último miembro del temido clan Uchiha vomitar tras unos arbustos. Las vueltas que daba la vida. —Tal vez…— Musitó, lentamente y mirando con cierta ansiedad la quinta botella en su mano. —Tal vez deberíamos parar._

 _—No. —Sasuke sacó la cabeza de los arbustos sólo para dejar en claro su opinión. La fuerza de su declaración se vio ensombrecida por su necesidad de vomitar casi inmediatamente después— Hemos cogido todo este sake y vamos a beberlo_

 _—No parece…buena idea—Opinó Hyuga. Sasuke no podía dejar de vomitar, después de todo. Era algo difícil de ignorar, considerando que jamás había oído unas arcadas más ruidosas en su vida. —Tal vez deberíamos irnos a la cama y…_

 _—¿Vas a rendirte?_

 _Hinata le mandó una mirada asesina. No acababa de decir eso_

 _—No soy yo quien está vomitando._

 _Detectando un desafió, Sasuke levantó la barbilla. Luego la bajó rápidamente, vaciando lo poco que quedaba de su estómago: la bilis. Se limpió la boca con su manga vacía y centró la vista en Hinata, aparentemente impasible_

 _—Necesitas toda la ventaja que puedas tener de todas formas._

 _(Definitivamente, esa había sido la peor idea que había tenido Sasuke en mucho tiempo. Y mira que había competencia)_

xXx

 _—Vale, vale— Hinata se sentó como los indios, posicionándose para ver mejor a Sasuke— Casar, Matar, Besar entre…_

 _—Es follar, Hyuga, dilo. Fo-llar_

 _—¡N-no voy a decir eso!_

 _—Foooollaar. Pillar. Coger. Trincar. —Enumeró Sasuke— Repoblar el clan, mi kunai en tu shuriken, ni mejillón en tu almeja, elige cual quieras_

 _—Orochimaru te enseñó muchos sinónimos. —Hinata hinchó las mejillas con molestia, divirtiendo a Sasuke. Por fin todas esas horas de tortura oyendo discutir a Suigetsu y Karin daban su resultado_

 _—Mi probeta en tu tubo de ensayo— Añadió como quien no quiere la cosa_

 _—Sospechoso— Hinata no solía sacar el pretencioso veneno Hyuga. No obstante, la falta de uso no equivalía a la ausencia. No había nada más Hyuga que insinuar una relación ilícita._

 _—…Muere. —Hinata se rió de la amenaza de Sasuke Uchiha. De nuevo. El amenazador estaba convencido que faltaba algún tornillo en la cabeza de su amenazada_

 _—Ino-Shika-Cho— Declaró de repente Hinata. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver la absouluta impasividad de su contrincante- si algo conocía a Hinata era a los hombres estoicos. No tenía ni idea por dónde cogerlo_

 _—¿Chicos también?_

 _—Sip. Kiba-kun y Shino-kun siempre juegan así._

 _—Argh, de acuerdo— Sasuke rodó los ojos y pegó un trago a la penúltima botella. Hinata tenía la última en su mano, a medio terminar. —Me caso con Shikamaru…me tiro a Chouji y mato a Ino._

 _—…Muy gay pero vale—Aceptó Hinata señalándole con tu botella_

 _—Tu equipo—La retó Sasuke con media sonrisa de satisfacción. Hinata soltó un gritito horrorizado. ¡No su equipo!_

 _—Eres cruel— Soltó Hinata sin pensarlo. En cualquier otro momento hubiera retirado lo dicho pero uno no podía negar la verdad. —Me caso con Kurenai— Comenzó, asintiendo co la cabeza— Así Mirai tiene dos mamás. Y…y…—La cuestión no era a quien besar (Foll-besar, a quien besar) sino a quien matar. —¿Pueden besarse entre ellos y morir yo?_

 _—Tentador. —Sasuske alzó una ceja— No._

 _—Por Akamaru, mato a Shino— Hinata enterró la cara entre las manos deprimida— Soy la peor amiga del mundo_

 _—¿No estás llorando, verdad? Porque si lo haces tendré que adelantar tu asesinato en mi calendario— Como movida por una bisagra, Hinata se irguió con una calma que le puso los pelos de punta a Sasuke_

 _—Tu equipo_

 _—Me cargo a Kakashi y, como es Hokage, me matan antes que pued-_

 _—¡No vale!_

 _—…MatoaSakuraymefolloaNaruto_

 _—Gaaaaaay_

 _—¡Callate!_

 _—Gay gay gay gay gay gay gaaay_

 _—Lee, Gaara o Kankuro_

 _—Me caso con Lee, beso a Kankuro y-_

 _—¿Besarías a ese raro antes que al Kazekage?_

 _—…Gaara es muy dulce, pero apenas le conozco. Además no duerme y agotarle me da cosa._

 _—Así que le agotas a base de…besos_

 _—¡S-sí! —Hinata apretó el cuello de la botella nerviosamente. Intentó recuperar la compostura—Tsunade, Ino y Sakura_

 _—Fácil. Me caso con Sakura, mato a Ino y me foll-_

 _—¡Dijimos besar!_

 _—Me follo a Tsunade. Misma pregunta_

 _—¡Eres malo! Me caso con Ino, beso a Sakura y, ¡Uchiha-san, me haces cometer traición!_

 _—Suelo tener ese efecto, sí. —Sasuke asintió varias veces con la cabeza, confirmando su culpabilidad. —Kage-cida._

 _—Madara. — Hinata levantó un dedo con cara de pocos amigos— Obito —Dos dedos. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos—Kaguya. —Podía sentir el instinto asesino evaporar el aire alrededor de Uchiha. Hinata sonrió con satisfacción_

 _—…Elijo el suicidio._

 _—Denegado_

 _—Insis-vale. Mato a…a…—Sasuke frunció el ceño, abiertamente perdido.— al menos puedo matarles a todo después de la boda y eso, ¿no?_

 _—Tres años casado y seis horas en el paraíso._

 _—Supongo que me tendría que casar con Obito. Mi tío. —Sasuke la miró como esperando la explosión. Hinata mantuvo su expresión plácida- estaba acostumbrado a Naruto y Sakura, ninguno parte de un clan donde que se casaran dos primos de sangre apenas alzaba una ceja. Ella, por el contrario…_

 _—Para revivir un clan a veces hace falta el sacrificio— Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo. Sólo de pensar en sus opciones le hacía añorar ese arbusto donde había vomitado._

 _—Mierda. Me casó con Obito y mato a Kaguya. —Frunció la nariz con asco—Muchas veces. —Añadió. Era la única compensación que le quedaba_

 _—¡Te tirarías a Uchiha Madara! — Hinata se rió de él._

 _—¡No tuerzas mi palabras, Kage-cida! ¡Homicida de Kages! — La acusó dramáticamente. De poco pierde el equilibrio en un momento dado. Premió a su gran coordinación pegando otro sorbo— Elige entre la Mizukage, el Raikage y el Tsukikage_

 _—¡No quiero matar más kages, Uchiha-san!_

 _Fue un milagro que nadie escuchara y malinterpretara la situación. Considerando la suerte de esos dos, un maldito milagro._

 _(No volvería a pasar. No era esa clase de suerte)_

xXx

 _—Te dije que era mala…mala idea— Recriminó Hinata al completamente borracho vengador. Habían acabado en su antigua casa, en su antiguo cuarto, en su antigua cama._

 _—Mala— Se rió Sasuke, completamente borracho — ¡Es mía! —Hinata ni siquiera intentó disimular que estaba rodando los ojos. Le arropó un poco mejor. —Hyuga…—Sasuke parpadeó con parsimonia, como si fuera a dormirse en cualquier instante_

 _—Shhh— Le silenció Hinata. Por alguna razón, ver a alguien tan imponente en un estado tan vulnerable había sacado su instinto maternal a relucir. Con cuidado, apartó el pelo de su frente— Sólo du…duerme, Uchiha-san._

 _—Sasuke—Suspiró con ojos cerrados. Hinata sonrió inconscientemente. Al parecer había hecho un amigo._

 _—Vale, Sasuke—Repitió, con la misma suavidad._

 _—No…—Murmuró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido— No quiero…—Balbuceó. —..es…Ita-_

 _Sasuke se cortó a si mismo con un jadeo, levantándose con ojos vulnerables. Instintivamente, Hinata le entendió. Había una cualidad reflejada en esos ojos torturados que conocía casi instintivamente. Pesadillas. No quería dormir porque revivía sus peores recuerdos._

 _—Los borrachos no…no sueñan. Por eso son… esclavos. —Consiguió decir. No es que ella estuviera sobria, después de todo. Se habían ventilado 5 botellas de sake entre los dos— De la bebida. —Aclaró. —Lo dijo…Hoka-nade. Tsuna-kage. Esa. Tsu-algo_

 _—…No._

 _—Ga…cocoricó…Sasuke gallina— Hinata alzó la barbilla con superioridad. Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos sin concentrarse en lo que veía mientras que Hinata perdía el equilibrio y se sujetaba en la cama. —Cocoricó— Incosncientemente, hizo un pequeño puchero_

 _—…Vale._

 _Hinata no pudo contener una sonrisa tras lo infantil del gesto. Luego bostezó y observó al suelo con anhelo. Parecía tan cómodo._

 _Decisión tomada, se tumbó y se quedó dormida al instante._


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui llega el capitulo cuatro. Muy bien, no se por donde coger esta historia exactamente y solo tengo planeado el final, final final. No se si lo haré Naruhina y Sasusaku, narusaku y sasuhina, sasunaru, inosasu, gaahina, sakuino, konohana, tonehina o todos con todos pero en fin, asi es una sorpresa. Espero que lo disfruteis que la parte de Sakura me ha costado mucho escribirla.**

Hiashi odiaba a su hija mayor. La odiaba tanto como la quería porque las cosas con Hinata nunca habían sido sencillas. El desprecio siempre tenía que estar manchado de orgullo con una pizca de nostalgia e '¿y si..?' que le llenaban de amargura.

(Hiashi amaba a su hija mayor con la desesperación de quien ve la vida esfumándose de los ojos de su mejor amigo. No era una forma bonita de amar, siempre marcada por el dolor y esa negación constante. Era un amor mancillado por el miedo a la perdida, era ver los pasos de quien amas alejarse sin duda alguna, era perder poco a poco.

Era recordar los buenos momentos y arrepentirse de los malos. Ver tu parte en todos ellos, tragarte tu culpa como una pastilla de caballo sin agua y levantar la barbilla rezando porque no se notaran tus lágrimas)

Hiashi detestaba a su heredera porque, a pesar de no dar la talla, era _él_ quien se sentía inadecuado a su lado. El patriarca de los Hyuga no era joven, había visto guerra y había perdido mucho en su vida y su hija, ese pedazo de Sol capturado en un pequeño pecho latiendo con su propia sangre, era capaz de recordárselo con cada gesto que hacía.

Hinata era Himawari en sus momentos delicados y femeninos, en su compasión inmensurable y en su incesante amabilidad. Una esposa muerta en la invariable adoración de una hija incapaz de esconder su miedo, el silencioso 'tú eres mi padre, no importa lo que (me) hagas siempre te amaré' que le trasmitía en pequeños gestos que dejaban un vacío en su ausencia y hacían florecer sonrisas en rostros de piedra.

Hinata era Hizashi en su constante devoción por sus hermanos. En sus temblorosas mentiras para proteger a Neji (Mentiras que él había aceptado a sabiendas, con la culpa calándole hasta los huesos y el peso de un clan manteniendo su barbilla en alto) y en tortuoso silencio que guardaba celosamente. En las muecas cansadas y adoloridas que se volvían sonrisas sinceras al ver a Hanabi. En juegos infantiles y momentos compartidos a pesar del dolor propio, en jamás dejar que tu sufrimiento afectara a tu pequeño, precioso hermano menor. En la protección que les otorgaba a los dos, siempre en las sombras para que jamás lo supieran, sacrificios camuflados de fracasos para que otros disfrutaran de más libertad, más privilegio. En sacrificios de sangre y lágrimas que parecían no valer nunca la pena pero era incapaz de detener, o tal vez demasiado mártires para considerarlo, repitiendo y sufriendo una y otra y otra vez. En su constancia

(Había una vez un par de gemelos que hacían todo juntos. Tenían ojos privilegiados que veían más allá de las mentiras y un día vislumbraron la terrible verdad en su destino. Pero los terrores les alcanzaron al oscurecer. El miedo de una frente impoluta torturaba a uno y la agonía de ver a alguien querido sufrir al otro. Tras un abrazo, reconfortante y reconformado, una promesa. Un secreto que jamás podría ser mencionado más.

' _No te preocupes Ototo, yo te protegeré_ ' De todo y hasta el último aliento)

Hinata era Hiashi en su timidez. En su debilidad de carácter. En sus mayores fallos y en sus más ilusas esperanzas. Hinata era Hiashi cuando le veía con miedo, esperando un rechazo como un perro cuyo amo le ha apaleado tantas veces que se niega a defenderse porque cree su castigo justo y merecido. En la culpa que proyectaba sobre sí misma y dejaba que los demás descargaran sobre sus frágiles hombros. En su egoísmo disfrazado de desinterés. En la manera testaruda de obcecarse en una manera de pensar, en una manera de actuar. En el compromiso incondicional. En el agradecimiento imborrable que la sacudía cada vez que la salvaban

Hinata era Neji en su determinación. En el genio que ocultaba la debilidad de su cuerpo. A los doce años creó un sustituto para el kaiten, menos perfecto y con menor exigencia de chakra pero útil. A los dieciséis, manejaba con maestría los puños de león, como muy pocos Hyuga habían sido capaces. A los dieciocho, era una experta kunoichi, su historial de misiones imposibles de adivinar aún conociéndola. Hinata era Neji en su admiración. En esa manera de centrarse en algo fascinante hasta entender cada aspecto de él, en la obsesión por entrenar-entrenar-entrenar y mejor-mejor-mejor. Hinata era Neji en su fiereza, ese yo-no-me-rindo que desafiaba al destino mismo aun alegando seguir sus normas. En el amor reflejado en los ojos del otro.

Hinata era Hisana en su sabiduría, en esa mirada comprensiva y paciente que era capaz de consolar sin juzgar nunca. En la calidez en la que te envolvía y te protegía, una madre que siempre iba a estar para ti, a pesar de las normas a su alrededor. Hinata era manto y abrigo, sin perder esa fragilidad que la hacía poseer una belleza etérea. Era oídos paciente, mente en calma y palabras de alivio. En su sentido común, tan pasado por alto y tan práctico que la llevaba a hacerle meriendas con sus comidas favoritas, junto con su Hisana-baba. Hinata era Hisana en su nariz, que se fruncía ligeramente con desagrado. Hinata era su abuela en esa empresa interminable de cuidar de la familia.

Hinata era Hyuga en sus ojos. No era algo muy conocido pero el verdadero poder del Byakugan estaba en la interpretación, más que en la vista. Hinata tenía la extraña capacidad de no sólo ver, sino escuchar. Desde pequeña. Era una niña sensible, preciosa, cariñosa con una sonrisa capaz de…Era la hija de su madre; y pese a esa inherente fragilidad que Hiashi sabía era tan apariencia como realidad, la nieta de su abuelo. Veía siempre las consecuencias de sus palabras, de sus pasos, de sus acciones y eso la llenaba de miedo. Mi pequeña indecisa, la llamó Himawari con esa ternura que sólo poseen las madres al hablar de los defectos de sus hijos, como si más que faltas fueran virtudes.

Hinata era Hinata en sus errores, en esa vana esperanza por volverse más fuerte. En levantarse sobre piernas rotas y cenizas donde solía haber sueños. En encogerse a sí misma y buscar la aprobación del resto en pequeñas e inseguras miradas de reojo. En obsesionarse con los demás, con sus gustos y comodidades y pequeños placeres, y negarse a sí misma los propios por culpa ante sus fallos. En ojos brillantes, amables y pacientes, a sonrisas dulces con cristal en la boca y mejillas saladas con sonrojos orgullosos. Hinata era Hinata en su timidez, en su introversión, en aceptar cada desdicha con la cabeza gacha y la espalda recta. En su odio al silencio y su constante estadía en él. Hinata era Hinata cuando daba una batalla por perdida- Hinata daba todas las batallas por perdidas- pero aún así la luchaba. Hinata era Hinata en la incrédula sorpresa que la llenaba de felicidad cuando ganaba sus batallas perdidas. Ese momento en el que dejaba de ser tímida o retraída o insegura y sonreía enseñando los dientes y curvando los ojos, abiertamente. Era un gesto tan genuino y simple que quitaba el aliento. Hinata era Hinata porque era su hija. Hiashi la amaba incondicionalmente.

( _—_ _Toma —decía una pequeña vocecita mientras una mano igual de minúscula tiraba de su ropa débilmente para llamar su atención. Una sonrisa desdentada le esperaba a la altura de sus rodillas, con dos manzanas que se hacían pasar por mejillas a cada lado. Los ojos de su hija brillaban, claros y puros, e Hiashi jamás había considerado que el byakugan podía llegar a conmoverle. Insistente, una pequeña flor, poco más que una mala hierba, fue colocado con cuidado en su gran mano llena de cayos . Hinata se entretuvo colocando los petalos hasta que el resultado le pareció adecuado. Hiashi se dejó hacer, indulgente en todo lo que quería hacer ese pequeño ángel con el que había sido bendecido. —¡La he traído para ti, Chichi-ue! —Exclamaba su pequeño rayo de Sol._ _Su pequeña que bajaba la cabeza con timidez mientras explicaba que Haha-ue le había dicho que las flores se daban a las personas a las que más amabas—_ _¡Y yo quiero mucho a mi Chichi-ue! —Exclamó, con ese sonrojo que nunca parecía abandonarla. Ese que resaltaba la vida que parecía batir las alas en su pecho como un colibrí. Tan bello, tan pequeño, tan frágil._

 _Hiashi no sabía que los corazones podían expandirse hasta Hinata)_

Hiashi odiaba a su hija y no podía dejar de amarla porque, pese a que no llegaba a llenar los zapatos con los que le era obligatorio caminar, seguía avanzando, rellenando los huecos con las mejores partes de aquellos que habían dejado atrás, con una entereza que Hiashi sólo sabía fingir tras una máscara de autoridad y fría lógica. Hiashi odiaba a su hija porque pese a sus fallos, pese a su debilidad, pese a todo, el que se sentía inadecuado e inseguro era él. Eran los errores de Hiashi los que salían a la luz cuando se trataba de Hinata, sus carencias como padre y como líder.

Porque Hinata era cosas del pasado sin olvidarse del futuro. En Hinata, Hiashi recordaba todo lo que había perdido y sufría. Se arrepentía de los errores del pasado y su hija, con el hoyuelo de su abuela que tanto le había fascinado de pequeño, con la calidez de su esposa que tanto había apreciado de joven, con la determinación de su hermano de la que tan cruelmente se había aprovechado durante su vida, con lo extraordinario de su sobrino al que tantas injusticias habían acontecido, con la esperanza que había adoptado de un paria. Con ese vicio que tenía de dar y regalar todo lo que tenía sin pedir nada a cambio.

(Hinata no era como Hanabi. Porque Hinata era Hinata y Hanabi Hanabi y compararlas, fuera del margen de lo pragmático, era algo que Haishi no podía entender. Hinata era el calor de las ascuas y Hanabi la espontaneidad de los fuegos artificiales. Hanabi también era Hiashi y Hizashi y Neji y Hisana y Himawari, pero jamás Hinata. No le hacía falta serlo)

Y Hiashi, 'el mejor líder Hyuga en generaciones', el padre implacable, el más fuerte en el clan, el líder ante todo, era una máscara. Una máscara que ocultaba un rostro vacío y había sido pintada por la costumbre y el deber; era puro hábito. Condenado a ver lo perdido en su propia hija. La odiaba y la amaba; la protegía y la dañaba.

(Hasta su protección era condena. Sus decisiones, las únicas que veía ahora y antes, eran dolorosas, difíciles- la rompieron. De la entereza de las sonrisas de niña, solo quedó la apabullante timidez de la adolescente y la trémula dignidad de la joven adulta.)

La culpa le cegaba, día tras día. Los Hyuga no podían permitirse no ver así que la hizo su punto ciego. El amor le ahogaba, acusación tras acusación. El deber dirigía sus acciones como maestro titiritero y el amor filial cerraba su puño en torno a su garganta. Hiashi continuaba. No continuar era inconcebible.

(Lo único positivo, suponía, era que siempre podía girar la cabeza donde Hinata siempre esperaba, ilusa e ingenua, reconocimiento y orgullo y solo encontraba decepción y severidad. Desviar la vista cada día era más difícil)

Porque las cosas con Hinata nunca habían sido sencillas, no, aunque cuando le mirara a los ojos –cosa que tan pocas veces hacía ya, y que, poco a poco, estaba recuperando – Hiashi recordaba una manita regordeta, imposiblemente suave, colándose entre las suyas. Recordaba una sonrisa radiante como el Sol, con ojos imposiblemente blancos que relucían en un caleidoscopio cuando les golpeaba la luz y en un dulce 'Chichi-ue' que llegaba a sus oídos como la caricia de un ser amado. Recordaba lo que era sentir el corazón agrandarse en su pecho en vez de encogerse y el hielo derretirse de sus ojos. Una risa como música, suave y sagrada, transformando todo a su alrededor hasta volverlo más brillante, más hermoso.

(La risa de Hanabi era un regalo, uno que Hiashi agradecía eternamente. Pero la de Hinata, su primogénita, esa era un milagro. Un espejismo que jamás podría alcanzar de nuevo)

Hiashi veía los ojos de su hija, vacíos y desolados, esa mañana mientras se dirigía a ver a su abuelo. Veía la nariz ligeramente hinchada, las puntas del pelo revueltas, la sonrisa ausente y el miedo acechando las comisuras de sus ojos. En ese momento, le pareció que el tan llamado héroe del mundo ninja era un soberano imbécil y quiso hacer trizas su hígado para que se atragantara en su propia bilis. Su hija había sufrido otro rechazo, tan desmerecido como los anteriores (O puede que no. Porque Hinata no era un prodigio como los niños Uchiha o incluso Neji y el mundo jamás había dejado que ningún Hyuga lo olvidara. Mucho menos Hiashi) y tenia miedo. Tenía miedo que ese golpe fuera el que rompiera definitivamente su alma de cristal, tan bella, frágil y dura como su hija.

(Tambien vio la determinación que paraba las lágrimas. El propósito que conducía sus pasos. La dignidad de su porte. Hiashi estaba orgulloso- el dolor emocional es impredecible, implacable y arrasa con todo. Resistirlo con entereza conllevaba gran esfuerzo. Pese a sus fracasos, Hinata era fuerte.)

Más tarde, vio sus manos temblorosas, sus ojos acuosos; su boca fruncida y sus cejas nerviosas. La incredulidad en sus gestos. Y se sintió honrado. Un honor que hizo que su corazón volviera a agrandarse y que el hielo de sus ojos se volviera a derretir. Silenciosas, las impurezas que tanto le habían atormentado resbalaron por su mejilla y llegaron hasta sus labios. Sabían a sal amarga y agridulce determinación. Si su hija, que había sido tachada de débil por todos, era capaz de rehacerse sin dejar que el mundo la derrumbe, él no iba a ser menos.

(Hinata se coloca ese dolor sobre los hombros como un haori de seda pintado a mano dejando los hilos sueltos, las costuras rotas, ocultas en el interior de las mangas.)

Tomó aire y dejó que llenaran sus pulmones y, con una nueva ligereza en sus pasos, fue a visitar a su padre. Tenían mucho de qué hablar. El futuro no esperaba a nadie.

(Porque sus sentimientos hacia Hinata siempre habían estado en una pequeña balanza con la que el destino disfrutaba jugar. Porque Hiashi sabía que quedaba poco tiempo para que uno de los pesos se mostrara superior a otro y dominara todos sus sentimientos. Era cuestión de ver y esperar.)

(Era cuestión de rezar. Hiashi no creía poder aguantar no querer a Hinata- y ojalá pudiera dejar de resentirla)

* * *

Ver a Naruto y Sakura caminar, sonrisas plantadas en el rostro y risa fluyendo a su alrededor era posiblemente una de las torturas más dulces que Sasuke experimentaría jamás. Las bromas salían de sus bocas libremente, sin presión por decir algo apropiado o esfuerzo por encontrar algo de humor en una vida baldía. Miradas cómplices y curiosidad caprichosa les envolvía, absorbiéndoles en un mundo fuera del alcance de Sasuke. Miraban a las cosas y sin fijarse en ellas, como si la paranoia que tanto absorbía a los shinobi no les afectara. Como si la fragilidad humana que tanto atormentaba al último Uchiha estuviera por debajo de ellos.

(O tal vez, precisamente fuese esa fragilidad tan humana, esa vitalidad tan efímera, lo que causaba que se formara un nudo en la garganta de Sasuke al verlos. Estaban tan llenos de vida que no podía evitar preguntarse porqué insistían en tenerle a su lado. Él, que era un muerto andante.)

Los ojos de Naruto eran imposiblemente azules, grandes y brillantes en su rostro de idiota con esos ridículos bigotes en las mejillas. Cuando sonreía, y siempre sonreía como si quisiera cegar al mundo con el blanco de sus dientes, se arrugaban ligeramente en las esquinas, y se llenaban de emoción. Los ojos de Sakura, por el contrario, captaban luz y la encerraban en su interior, de manera similar a un gato. Se sentaban medio confusos en su rostro, siempre con esa ingenuidad ligeramente infantil y se suavizaban cuando hablaba de sentimientos y salvar vidas y su mundo brillante donde la muerte sólo te rozaba, golpeándole siempre a otros. Tenía unas manos ambiciosas, de dedos largos y uñas cuidadas, que siempre preferían aferrarse a lo que estaba fuera de su alcance, aflojando el agarre en las mil cosas que ya habían conseguido. Manos capaces de curar y no dañar, justo como las palabras de Naruto tenían la habilidad de salvar al mundo a base de pura fe.

En sus orígenes, habían sido trágicamente irónicos. El equipo siete estaba compuesto por trágicos pasados, pérdidas devastadoras, asfixiante soledad y civil puerilidad. Sobrevivir, vengarse, superarse y 'kya, Sasuke-kun, kya' 'Baka Naruto Shanaroo'.

Naruto era capaz de caminar a su lado, ojos no viendo carencias sino cualidades y maravillándose en ellas. Sasuke, en cambio, había perdido la capacidad de conmocionarse con lo ordinario hace mucho tiempo. De lo único de lo que era capaz era mirar de lejos como la ilusión de algo nuevo excita a su mejor amigo, cómo una nueva travesura tuerce su rostro cómicamente. Estaba tan vivo, un contraste tan intenso frente al cadáver sin tumba que era él mismo, que a veces le daba la sensación que le contagiaba un poco. En ocasiones a su lado, Sasuke dejaba de ser esa especie de zombie, esperando con impaciencia a la muerte pero negándose testarudamente a salir a su encuentro, y revivía. Saboreaba la vida de nuevo, y tenía sabor a ramen.

Le amaba. La mitad del tiempo no lo entendía- había amado tanto a Itachi, le había odiado con tanto ímpetu y estaba tan cerca de asfixiarse a sí mismo a cada instante que no creía tener la capacidad de algo más.

(La homosexualidad en Konoha no estaba bien vista. Se relacionaba con depravación, con traidores, con Orochimaru y Madara, con Anko y Kabuto. Con falta de lealtad en un mundo donde la lealtad era la única cualidad permitida. Sasuke era alumno del primero, descendiente del segundo y asesino del cuarto. Sasuke era un ninja que debía reconstruir su plan y por más que insistiera con el Oiroke no jutsu Naruto no podía darle hijos)

Se había cansado de negarlo. Se había cansado de ignorar como su corazón se agitaba al verle y cómo sólo se sentía remotamente en paz a su lado. De rechazar la manera en la que sus palabras siempre parecían alcanzarlo, por más que corriera o cómo nadie le había entendido como él.

No iba a hacer nada al respecto.

Tres veces se habían besado. Tres veces Sasuke había recibido el efusivo rechazo de Naruto, los fervientes 'a mi solo me gusta Sakura-chan' los lavados de lengua, la exagerada reacción.

No iba a decir que él era distinto. Su rostro también se había contraído en una mueca de asco y sus labios habían sido igual de vehementes en declarar el acto nauseabundo. No obstante, no podía admitirlo. No entonces. Admitirlo significaría admitir que quedaba algo de él más allá del vengador de su familia, ese que gastaría su último aliento viendo el cadáver de 'ese hombre' con la satisfacción en el pecho y oscuridad en el corazón. Sasuke jamás tendría que haber sobrevivido a su hermano, no por tanto tiempo.

A pesar de ello, ahí estaba él.

Vivo, coleando y en la Aldea que, pese a su apariencia 'amistosa' era la responsable de las mayores atrocidades del mundo ninja. Ahí estaba él, como si la masacre de su clan, los prejuicios contra su linaje provenientes de los mismísimos _Hokages_ , la total aniquilación de su hermano, las mentiras que le habían sido forzadas en gaznate desde su infancia, las mentiras sobre las que se erguía, como si todas esa barbarie promovida por la ambición de individuos a los que concientemente se les ha dado poder para trabajar en las sombras pudiera perdonarse.

Como si un nuevo propósito borrara el pasado. Borrón y cuenta nueva, ese parecía ser el consenso tras la Cuarta Guerra. Sasuke no compartía el sentimiento.

Siendo honestos, Sasuke odiaba el mundo ninja. Era un odio que le consumía, su abrazo tan familiar como los de un viejo amante. Y era ese amante, esos brazos fríos con fuego y maldición que tanto tendían a acogerle, esa relación dañina que le dejaba cada vez menos humano, más monstruo, más _shinobi,_ lo que le volvía reacio a dejarse caer de nuevo.

En sus pesadillas, se veía a si mismo años en el futuro, haciendo florecer la tragedia tras cada paso como lo hacían las ninfas con las flores en las fabulas que le contaba su madre en secreto. Se veía de nuevo en un campo de batalla, él solo contra el mundo, dispuesto a condenar a todos por no encontrar una posible salvación. Una risa demente y terribles y elocuentes discursos con metáforas de amputaciones e incineración para sanar un mundo demasiado infectado como para curarlo.

(En sus sueños, se veía como Madara, tan desesperado por la paz, por el cambio, por algo mejor que sería capaz de enfrentarse al mundo entero sólo para que este tuviera un enemigo común por el cual aliarse.

Claro que ni Madara ni Sasuke poseían tanto desinterés como para sacrificar todo lo que eran por desconocidos o ideales.)

Idealmente, Sasuke haría algo al respecto. Intentaría arreglar un sistema que claramente estaba roto. Pero su vida tenía la tendencia de no coincidir nunca con sus ideas. Además, ¿por quién querría él cambiar el mundo? ¿Por Naruto? Naruto, pese a sus buenas cualidades, era un necio.

El necio más bello que había visto nunca pero necio al fin y al cabo.

Naruto era el ingenuo que repartía promesas de vida como golosinas, que miraba al frente sin fijarse en lo que quedaba atrás y que estaba en una cruzada interminable hacia adelante. Podría acabar así su vida, avanzando, y seria recordado como un ídolo. El ídolo de miles. No obstante su meta, ser Hokage, ya no parecía tan lejos. De hecho, estaba cada día más cerca.

Cuando Naruto llegue a Hokage todas esas promesas que tanto había aplazado por otras empresas más relevantes en el momento le alcanzarían. Le alcanzarñan y le arrasarán porque pese a sus interminables sonrisas y motivadores discursos, era tan humano como el resto. Su peso torcerá su espalda, cansará su vista, nublará su fe.

Sasuke estaría ahí para verlo. Para ver como se quiebra su mejor amigo, la única persona que sigue amando y decirle que todo este tiempo, tenía razón. Tal vez no dijera nada, prefiriendo dejar que su mirada hablara por él. Tal vez ofreciera consuelo, incluso apoyo. No lo sabría hasta entonces. Pero no le detendría, no a Naruto. Intentarlo sería inútil, una pérdida de su tiempo.

(Pese a que lo único que le quedaba era tiempo que perder.)

¿Debería cambiar el mundo por Sakura, que tanto aseguraba amarle? No.

Francamente, Sasuke podía admitir sentir cierto afecto por la kunoichi. Un afecto superficial, de la manera en la que te encariñas con alguien con el que compartes espacio durante mucho tiempo. Te acostumbras a verles vivos, sanos, más o menos felices. ¿Era ese afecto suficiente para-bueno, para algo? No.

¿Por Kakashi? Si su antiguo sensei, el tan aclamado genio, no había visto por su cuenta el problema y había decidido ignorarlo, Sasuke se comía sus zapatos. No iba a ayudar a quien no quería ser ayudado.

¿Quién le quedaba, Orochimaru, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo? Poco más que conocidos. Compañeros de circunstancia si le forzabas. No los llamaría amigos. No le quedaba nadie. Sasuke era un ser egoísta y vengativo.

El mundo ninja había acabado con su familia, con sus seres queridos y apenas era otra tragedia en la mente de otros. ¿Por qué el destino de otros tenía que ser distinto? ¿Porque no deseaba que nadie más sufriera como él? ¿Para que no pasara nunca algo similar? ¿Compasión, un deseo de ayudar? No.

Sasuke estaba demasiado cansado como para molestarle por asuntos que _no le incumbían._ Que arda el mundo, él simplemente se calentara las manos con las llamas.

(¿La chica Hyuga? Como si una noche borrachos, una intrigante posibilidad y esos ojos que parecían ver todo de una forma que ni siquiera Naruto era capaz fueran a cambiar a alguien como él. Para Sasuke, ya no había vuelta atrás. No la había desde la masacre, desde Orochimaru, desde la muerte de su hermano. Desde que supo la verdad.

La posibilidad de un nuevo amigo –uno que Sasuke no deseaba, no importaba si era la misma niña que también compartía la soledad de una infancia rota- no cambiaba nada)

Indiferente observó como Naruto reía con el cuerpo entero, como si no hubiera tenido una sola conversación en su vida. Brillaba. Era como el Sol. Y al igual que la estrella, mirarle directamente le irritaba, se quemaba pasando demasiado tiempo a su lado. No obstante, cuando se separa de él, era como el atardecer. Pintaba el mundo en la más bella de las tragedias y hacía que Sasuke se preguntara cómo podía alejarse de algo tan hermoso. Pero Naruto, como el obstinado idiota que era, le seguía, le perseguía con brillo y luz, ilumbrando a todos por igual y asomándose entre las montañas como un bello amanecer. Sasuke le amaba. Suponía que cualquier otro hubiera luchado para conservar esa sonrisa intacta, esa inexplicable fuerza en la mirada azul.

Sin embargo, Sasuke había descubierto que el amor pocas veces era suficiente en el mundo ninja.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurenai fue madre mucho antes de tener a Mirai.

Fue una madre cuando Hiashi Hyuga, tan ajeno a la emoción como el monumento Hokage, declaró que dejaba a su heredera bajo su jurisdicción, ya que lo más probable era que muriese. Un clan de elite como los Hyuga no podían permitirse gastar tiempo en alguien tan débil.

 _Cruel,_ pensó entonces, _¿si no la entrenas, cómo va a progresar?_ Luego cayó en la cuenta que ese no era un padre normal dando por causa perdida a su hija. No, era peor. Era un Hyuga. Y le acababa de negar a su hija el entrenamiento especializado que necesitaría para su byakugan. Sus palabras, además de ser shurikens lanzadas con puntería mortal, estaban envenenadas. _Morirá en su primera misión de todas formas_ , fue lo que dijo Hiashi con una indolencia que no encajaba a un padre hablando de su hija. _Lo hará,_ Kurenai acusó interiormente, palabras que quemaban la punta de su lengua por no dejarlas salir. _Lo hará porque tú mismo la dejas un armamento defectuoso_. Un kunai sin filo nunca cortará al enemigo. ¿Qué esperanza tenía una niña como Hinata sin la esperanza de pulir sus armas?

(E Hinata, esa niña demasiado pequeña, demasiado delgada, demasiado asustada, estaba de rodillas tras la puerta de papel de arroz. Su seiza era perfecta y su rostro expresivamente cerrado. Su cabeza estaba erguida pero sus ojos,…

Un niño jamás debía tener unos ojos tan _derrotados_.)

Fue esa noche cuando tomó una decisión. Esa chica, ese tan llamado _fracaso_ de los nobles Hyuga era su alumna. Y tal vez su familia se niegue a educarla, dándola por muerta andante. Tal vez sus notas Academicas fueran sorprendentemente bajas, sobre todo la de taijutsu, mediocre incluso para un no Hyuga. Tal vez fuera demasiado tímida y tartamudeara y no la mirara a los ojos. Tal vez le habían dado un molde roto y pedido un jarrón satsuma pero Kurenai no era de las que tiraban la toalla tras la primera adversidad. Yuuhi Kurenai había sobrevivido una guerra, el ataque del Kyuubi y había conseguido su rango puramente por su habilidad.

(Una kunoichi no solía llegar a jounin. _Chunnin es lo mejor que puedes aspirar_ , la dijeron todos. Kurenai les sonreía, con ojos afilados y labios rojos, mientras les maldecía con impetú en su cabeza y dejaba que su silencio se tomara como acuerdo. Necios, todos ellos)

Así que se agachó hasta que sus ojos encontraron los de Hinata, blancos, grandes y acuosos, y sonrió con tranquilidad. La prometió que la entrenaría y que la volvería fuerte. Lo más triste del asunto fue su reacción: la gratitud obligada, la incredulidad, la desgana de un propósito futil. Esa niña había tragado las crueles palabras de aquellos que deberían amarla y, al ver que no lo hacían, dedujo que ella tampoco debía hacerlo. Que todo lo que decían de ella era cierto

" _Eres débil, una enclenque, una vergüenza para el clan_ " Casi podía oír como un mantra retorcido eternamente repetido en la cabeza de su nueva alumna " _Sabes que vas a fracasar de todas formas, ¿para qué intentarlo? Sólo harás que pierdas el tiempo_ "

—Soy Yuuhi Kurenai—Se presentó, educadamente, como si los últimos cinco minutos no hubieran pasado. La pena, Kurenai sabía, era lo más doloroso que podías mostrar en situaciones así. Acababan de tirar a Hinata por un acantilado sin fondo y comunicar que le daba pena sería el equivalente a mirarla desde el borde y lamentarse por su torpeza. —Voy a ser tu nueva maestra. —Alargó la mano hasta posarla sobre su hombro. Era tan pequeño que los temblores nerviosos que lo sacudían la hacían sentir que sujetaba los huesos huecos de un pájaro— te convertiré en una kunoichi fuerte. —Prometió, en un susurro cómplice. Hinata la sonrió con algo demasiado apagado como para ser agradecimiento.

Kurenai nunca olvidaría la primera vez que Hinata la regaló una sonrisa de verdad, carente de tapujos y complejos. Su primera alumna, su hija, era radiante. Jamás podrá desechar todas las horas que ayudó a esa niña fragil a reconctruirse, creando una kunoichi invaluable de los pedazos de una infancia rota. Del orgullo que por primera vez brilló en sus ojos cuando creó un jutsu original, de lo deslumbrados que se quedaron sus compañeros. De todas las inseguridades que se había atrevido a compartir con ella, susurradas con el terrible miedo al rechazo.

Sobre todo, Yuuhi siempre recordaría la frágil valentía de su alumna. Esa fuerza indomable de carácter, su voluntad de fuego, que con tanto esfuerzo había encendido día tras día tras día hasta crear un incendio donde solo había ascuas y lágrimas.

La autonombrada madre suponía que, en parte, Uzumaki Naruto tendría su eterna gratitud por el papel que inconscientemente desarrolló en la vida de Hinata. (Pero sólo en parte. Niño de la profecía o no, Hinata hubiera visto a otro. A Rock Lee, a Chouji, a Sasuke. Incluso a Kiba y a Shino y esa determinación, esa voluntad de fuego, hubiera quemado la infección que tanto la atormentaba) No obstante, Uzumaki Naruto también se había ganado su indiferencia.

Heroe de las Naciones Ninja o no, había demostrado ser un cobarde con Hinata. Salvador del Mundo o no, era inconsiderado, olvidadizo, increíblemente poco detallista u observador. Inconsistente. ¿Cómo puede Kurenai creer que semejante idiota era capaz de luchar contra ninjas del calibre de Uchiha Madara y _ganar_ cuando era incapaz de ver lo que tiene delante de los ojos? Simple, no lo hacía. Lo cual la dejaba con dos opciones:

Naruto Uzumaki era egoísta, capaz de prestar atención a sólo aquello que le interesaba. Sin ninguna pizca de disciplina y el suficiente talento como para no necesitarla. Con promesas imposibles en la punta de la lengua, listas para ser disparadas sin medida en la euforia del momento y, como una hoja que se deja llevar con el viento, sin planes para cumplirlas. El más cruel de los idiotas. No por malicia personal, sino por restaurar la fe en un mundo en llamas sólo para olvidarse de apagarlas antes de continuar con otra cosa. La crueldad que otorgaba la ignorancia, tan propia de los jóvenes. Ese Naruto era la clase de persona que dejaba al mundo arder con la esperanza de apagarse, sólo para que se consumiera a si mismo hasta ser ceniza.

¿Era en las manos de ese niño –y era un niño todavía, porque sólo un niño era tan ignorante de las consecuencias de sus acciones- en las que Kurenai debía dejar el futuro del mundo ninja?

La otra opción era mucho peor. Mucho más oscura –mucho más plausible, le susurraba la voz que la acompañaba en guerra y ruina. Era la misma que ascendía con el humo de una hoguera funeraria improvisada, apresurada, y se difuminaba en la mente, volviéndose intocable. Kurenai se había resignado a ella.

Era esta segunda opción la que le ponía los pelos de punta, la que la aterrorizaba en vez de despertar desprecio, la que causaba pesadillas. Era la que afirmaba que Naruto era el mentiroso con más talento que se había encontrado jamás. La que creía que no podía existir un niño tan misericordioso incapaz de olvidar el rencor hacia la gente que le dio la espalda toda su vida. La que decía que cada sonrisa era falsa, cada gesto calculado, cada palabra fría y solo la determinación y su objetivo era verdadera. Un genio con un plan, con una venganza. Un auténtico demonio dispuesto a ejercer su propia justicia. Una terrible y poética.

Kurenai se negaba a creer en esta opción. Era demasiado descabellada, demasiado horrible y despiadada. Nadie era tan buen actor. Las buenas intenciones de Naruto, esa determinación por ayudar, brillaba en una luz demasiado genuina. Pensarlo era ridículo, una noción inconcebible. Así que creyó la primera. En el fondo no era tan terrible. Nada que no se pudiera cambiar con esfuerzo.

Kurenai sabía que no estaba siendo justa con él. Era una madre, jamás podría ser imparcial. Pero dolía. Dolía ver como Hinata, su pequeña que había crecido tanto tan poco a poco no conseguía su premio. Dolía ver como disimulaba el dolor con una sonrisa y estaba dispuesta a tirar su vida para que alguien que no la veía viviera un poco más. Cómo, a pesar de todo lo que había avanzado, seguía valorándose tan poco.

Culpar a Naruto era fácil, incluso cómodo. Culpar a Naruto significaba no tener que culpar a Hinata. Kurenai no había llegado a jounin mintiéndose a si misma, Hinata era también culpable. Irónicamente, era por su falta de visión. Su falta de confianza en sí misma, su falta de amor propio.

(Cruelmente, el mundo ninja fomentaba esa clase de odio personal. Esa clase de sacrificio inmediato, de nacionalismo extremo. No había soldados más dedicados que aquel desesperado por mostrar su valor. No había nadie más ansioso de cumplir 'su deber' que un fanatico )

El amor no era fácil –o tal vez si lo era. Kurenai recordaba tardes de otoño en las que una mano rozaba disimuladamente la suya y cómo su corazón latía desbocado al sentirlo. La sensación de una mirada en su nuca, embelesada y fija, y la satisfecha sonrisa que decoraba su rostro. Susurros y secretos intercambiados en la oscuridad, creando una intimidad tan profunda que se conmocionaba solo de pensar en ella. Miradas a través de una habitación capaces de trasmitir tanto y tan poco que la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas. Impaciencia y frustración, alegría e incredulidad. Sentir cada instante estirarse en infinitos e interpretar todo gesto ajeno como un espía en campo enemigo. Despertar con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro y ser incapaz de separarte de ella, por más que lo intentaras. Mil planes de un futuro preciado, soñados en alto con un eco que calentaba el pecho. Complicidad en cada acción, por más minúscula que fuera. Refugio.

(Vacío. Pérdida)

Por supuesto, al amor se interponía la vida. Kurenai jamás olvidaría la entumecida sorpresa, del shock acompañándola por semanas. De la realidad golpeándola con más fuerza que cualquier ataque que había recibido antes. La falta de aire en sus pulmones, la falta de luz del Sol, la ausencia del tacto en la piel. La comida súbitamente insípida, el sueño repentinamente agotador, la monotonía brutalmente extraña.

La pérdida absoluta de una parte de ella, la más preciada de las partes.

(También recordaba la esperanza renaciendo en su vientre. El apoyo de sus estudiantes, el de los de él. La compañía, el consuelo, el silencio. La determinación por continuar, la lucha por sobrevivir intacta. Recordaba a Hinata, siempre a su lado y siempre con algún platillo casero. A Shino, constante y silencioso, carente de juicio. A Kiba, ruidoso y torpe y _vivo_. A Shikamaru, inesperado y tan similar que se le escapaba una ligera sonrisa. A Ino, mandona y empática, siempre con la palabras adecuadas en la punta de la lengua. A Chouji, tan amable, tan tranquilo y seguro de un futuro mejor que no pudo evitar encariñarse.

A Mirai, perfecta, roja y arrugada. Su pequeña pasita)

En parte, Kurenai agradecía que su alumna jamás tuviera que sentir un dolor como el suyo. Una herida tan visceral que jamás dejaba de sangrar y que a lo sumo, te dejaba acostumbrarte al dolor. Ver el brillo de tus propios fluidos, la intensidad de sus colores y encontrar belleza en ello. No obstante, la verdad era que Hinata ya estaba sangrando de una herida así. Tras Neji cómo no iba a hacerlo.

No. Kurenai no podía decir que culpaba a Naruto por el dolor de su alumna. Al menos no en su totalidad. El chico no tenía la obligación de devolver sus sentimientos y no era menos héroe por no hacerlo.

Eso no justificaba las lágrimas de Hinata.

Poco lo hacía.

Hinata no lloraba. Al menos no en presencia de otros. No desde sus primeros exámenes Chunnin –bastó con que Neji, un _Hyuga_ , mostrara interés y la más mínima fe en ella como para que se llenara de fuerza. Simplemente por ser de esa familia, esos indeseables que tan poco valoraban a alguien tan preciado como Hinata, y el progreso era acelerado exponencialmente. La hacía preguntarse el verdadero alcance del trato de Hinata en su familia, para perdonar y agradecer la existencia de quien, tras años de abuso por fin intentaba matarte.

Porque no había nadie que luchase tanto por Neji como lo hizo Hinata. Para que se perdonara a si mismo, para que escapara de su amargo cinismo, para que sonriera. HInata era incansable en su lucha por Neji, cosa que Kurenai resentiría mas, sino fuera por la devoción absoluta que encendía los fríos ojos del prodigio cuando por fin vio a su prima con claridad, como la persona que nunca había sido débil. Como la kunoichi que no encontraba el sentido al orgullo a costas de otros, al beneficio propio. Siempre había sido alguien tan sumamente gentil, su Hinata, que era incapaz de luchar por causas en las que no creía.

(No tenía verdaderos motivos para superarse a sí misma. ¿Hacer orgulloso a su Chichi-ue? ¿Ser una heredera digna? Hinata no le veía el sentido. Su padre no la quería, su clan la menospreciaba. No se veía capaz de cambiar su opinión. Desde luego que dolían, sin duda, como hierros al fuego. No obstante, luchar por algo tan insustancial como el poder la dejaba vacía. Hinata luchaba para proteger, no para ganar.

Su falta de ambición siempre fue uno de sus peores defectos)

Sin embargo ahí estaba, con una Mirai dormida en brazos. Estaba sentada en su sillón favorito, el que tenía una mancha mal disimulada bajo una mantilla. Kurenai la observaba con un rostro sereno desde el sofá, observando como la embelesada expresión que Hinata portaba cada vez que estaba cerca de su ahijada no aparecía. Parecía desesperada por agarrarse a algo, forzando toda su concentración en su hija.

—Sensei —Murmuró con cierta inncertidumbre. Como si quisiera decir algo pero no encontrara las palabras adecuadas — ¿He hecho bien? —Preguntó y oh. Oh, Kurenai había esperado oír algo así desde que Ino interrumpió su tarde para contarle lo que pasó en Ichiraku hace menos de dos semanas. _Es mejor que lo sepas por si te necesita_ , la había dicho con delicadeza poco usada. _Hinata es una persona muy privada_ , continuó como quien no quiere la cosa, _hablar conmigo del tema solo la entristecería más pero tú eres una madre para ella. No se aplican las mismas reglas con las madres._ Kurenai la sonrió, agradecida y abatida por una ola de inesperado afecto hacia la alumna de su difunta pareja. La recordaba un poco a Kiba, a ser sinceros. Ambos con un frente inquebrantable que ocultaba una sensibilidad y empatía abrumadoras. —Yo...le he entristecido con mis sentimientos. —Continuó, con la voz a punto de romperse —Jamás quise...Nunca fue mi intención incomodarle —Susurró con derrota.

—La situación no es tan simple, Hinata—Kurenai hizo un intento para consolarla. Incluso si sus palabras sonaran insuficientes incluso para ella.

—Yo...creo que fui egoísta, Kurenai-sensei.

 _Egoísta,_ hizo eco en la mente de Kurenai _._ Era una palabra que Hinata tendía a aplicar con su propia interpretación. Una que siempre le había parecido injusta a Kurenai. "Lamento haber sido egoísta" le dijo a Kiba tras no seguir el plan defectuoso que casi acaba con sus vidas. Kurenai centró sus rojizos ojos en la avergonzada cara de su alumna. No con bochorno, sino con arrepentimiento. No era algo que pudiera permitir.

—El amor es siempre un regalo —Interrumpió Kurenai con firmeza. —Algo preciado que debe valorarse—Dijo, sin dejar que la absorbiera la melancolía de los recuerdos a la que ya había sucumbido miles de veces. Ahora se trataba de Hinata. Sus sentimientos podían esperar. —Algo maravilloso.

—Entonces —Susurró Hinata con la cabeza gacha, el flequillo ocultando la mayor parte de sus rasgos —Si el amor es todo eso, ¿por qué duele tanto?

Kurenai podía oír como su corazón se rompía. Su dulce Hinata, que siempre quería con plenitud, sin miedo ni arrepentimiento. Su pobre niña, a la que tanto le había costado esa tendencia. Un padre frío, un clan que la despreciaba, un primo que la odiaba, un amor que la ignoraba. Kurenai contuvo a duras penas el súbito impulso de pararse frente a Naruto y meterle en un genjutsu tan terrible que le dejaría catatónico. Aunque estaba segura que no había sido aposta, Naruto no podría haber rechazado a Hinata de manera más cruel aunque lo intentara. Su idolo de la juventud, capaz de empatizar contra hasta el más terrible de los criminales, de encontrar ideales perdidos en veteranos de guerra, de guiar el mundo con una sonrisa y no dejar nadie atrás. El mismo idiota que se negaba a dar por perdido a su mejor amigo, sin importar lo oscuro de su camino, lo profundo de su odio. El mismo héroe capaz de hacer miles de promesas y mantenerlas todas

La misma persona que más admiraba Hinata, de la que más anhelaba reconocimiento. La misma persona a la que Hinata había decidido dedicar todo su afecto. Y Naruto la _ignoró_. Se olvidó de ella, la dejó pasar a un segundo plano.

No, Kurenai no podía culpar a Naruto por no amar de vuelta a Hinata. ¿Pero por lo demás? _Sí_. Con intensidad y la furia protectora de las madres.

—Mi niña—Susurró la madre en todo menos en nombre, al menos hasta Mirai. Con sumo cuidado, con el más absoluto afecto, rodeó a Hinata entre sus brazos, ocultando sus lágrimas contra su pecho —Mi dulce Hinata— Murmuró contra su pelo, dejando un beso en su coronilla y atrapando su abrazo. Era tan injusto.

(El heroe de las Naciones Ninja. Menudo chiste.)

—No quiero llorar más sensei—Sollozó contra su piel, un sonido roto y frágil que Kurenai detestaba —Es tan… _estupido_ —Espetó, desprecio claro en su voz. Kurenai sintió la compasión, ese aspecto tan poco utilizado en su vida como ninja, la abrumaba. Siempre había sido así con Hinata, siempre sería así con sus hijos.

El mundo no era un lugar bonito. Las personas, sobre todos los desconocidos, tampoco eran amables. Pero Kurenai siempre lo sería, para su equipo y su pequeño milagro. Para su familia

—No lo es—Dijo la maestra con firmeza, separando un poco a su alumna para poder mirarla a los ojos. Melancólico blanco contra solemne granate, compartieron miles de pensamientos en una mirada: comprensión, amistad, afecto, paciencia, incluso orgullo. Sobre ello, cabezonería —Hinata, escúchame. Nadie más que tu tiene derecho a decirte como sentirte

—Sólo es un chico…—Susurró Hinata con la culpa atravesándola la garganta —¿Por qué soñé con un chico, sensei? Es tan egoísta…debí, debí haber aspirado a-

—Hinata—Kurenai la agarró el rostro, mirándola a los ojos con ímpetu —Un sueño siempre es egoísta. Una persona puede ser egoísta. Querer cosas para uno mismo…eso no es ningún delito, mi niña. Es un _derecho_.

—…No para un Hyuga

Kurenai iba a quemar el distrito Hyuga y todos los miembros de ese maldito clan hasta que ardieran hasta las cenizas.

—Pues debería. —Kurenai alzó la barbilla. Hinata la miró, algo duro en el fondo de su mirada, como acero oculto bajo seda. Lentamente ladeó la cabeza, lágrimas aun surcando su rostro pero expresión carente de pena. Lentamente, sonrió.

—Sí —Susurró, sonrisa cementándose en promesa por cada segundo que pasaba. Kurenai sintió una oleada de emoción cuando vio la determinación de Hinata formarse poco a poco en su rostro, iluminándola desde dentro. Como cada vez que veía a Hinata de esa forma, la sonrisa fue imposible de evitar —Debería.

Kurenai nunca había estado más orgullosa.

* * *

Muy pocas veces Sasuke se había interesado en alguien que no estuviese involucrado directamente con su venganza, o, en aquellos tiernos años que ahora estaban teñidos de traición, sangre y luto, fuera de su familia. No obstante, su familia llevaba mucho tiempo muerta y su venganza por fin había sido dejada atrás, dejando a Sasuke más frustrado y vacío que nunca.

(Tal vez fuera eso por lo que accedió a compartir esa maldita botella de sake con Hyuga. O tal vez, simplemente estuviera harto de sufrir en soledad.)

Sea la razón que fuera, el problema era que Sasuke Uchiha estaba intrigado, un gran contraste con su carácter habitual. Por otra persona. Una chica (O mujer. Chica. Niña. Fémina. Molestia. Todos eran sinónimos para Sasuke) La parte positiva, si se forzaba a sí mismo a extraerle el optimismo a las cosas en un vano esfuerzo de redención que prácticamente había sido extorsionado de su negro corazón por ese que se llamaba a si mismo su mejor amigo, era que no estaba obsesionada con él. Estaba obsesionada con el dobe.

...Francamente, Sasuke la juzgaba a pesar de la hipocresía de la noción.

La mejor parte era que la había rechazado. Y que, detrás de esa tímida e incesante cortesía, había una lengua muy, muy afilada cargada con un sentido del humor que, por primera vez, Sasuke no encontraba necesariamente molesto. Algo intrusivo, quizás, pero cuando tenías ojos como los suyos era inevitable.

Luego estaba el final de la noche.

Sasuke jamás lo admitiría, ni ante amenaza de muerte, ni por una petición de sus difuntos padres, ni en un interrogatorio divino en el que se juzgaría su destino post-mortem, pero recordaba cada instante de esa noche. Alguien con un entrenamiento tan minucioso y extendido como lo había tenido él no solía tener lagunas en su memoria. No podía permitírselas. Y si, pese a su resistencia (dolorosamente conseguida) frente a la mayoría de venenos, se había emborrachado. Probablemente por voluntad propia pero Sasuke nunca había sido demasiado introspectivo a la hora de examinar sus decisiones. Otra cosa que no se podía permitir, por razones diferentes.

(Había una oscuridad en Sasuke, tan invasiva como una vez lo fue ese pedazo de Orochimaru en su cuello. Era algo retorcido y cobarde, algo putrefacto. Había un monstruo de fuego entre sus pulmones, un ente insaciable a la que estaba siempre a punto de sucumbir, un odio capaz de consumir el mundo.

…Pese a sus esfuerzos, Itachi jamás había sido el foco de ese odio. Porque lo más terrible de la bestia, lo que más asustaba a Sasuke de su propio odio, era que lo abarcaba _todo_ )

Hinata, cuando vislumbro con sus jodidos ojos- esos que pese a tener más poder que el resto no estaban _malditos_. – su debilidad, la verdad sobre Sasuke. Esa en la que a pesar de sus acciones y su odio y de lo terrible que podía llegar a ser Uchiha Sasuke, en el fondo, no era más que una persona rota. Torturada por su propia muerte

Un esclavo de su trauma.

Hinata, que había visto lo verdaderamente atrapado que estaba Sasuke por su pasado, había sonreído con calidez, con la sombra de todas las personas ( _ahora solo cadáveres sin ojos o algo irreconocible como humano. Cenizas y polvo era lo único que quedaba de su clan. De su familia. De Sasuke._ ) que le habían cuidado alguna vez en la comisura de la boca ligeramente elevada. Se quedó dormida a su lado poco después, relajada de una manera de la que Sasuke, incluso con su nivel de intoxicación, era imposible de recrear tras la masacre.

(Por alguna razón esa ilusa chica confiaba en él. Creía sin duda alguna que no se volvería loco o sediento de sangre y la mataría con esa risa desquiciada que tan poco había impresionado a Kakashi.

Había una clase de falta de expectativas en Hyuga Hinata cuando le miraba, una especie de 'bueno, ¿ahora que harás de tu vida?' como si Sasuke tuviese un abanico de posibilidades frente a él que le dejaba aturdido. Confuso. Sin saber qué hacer)

Sasuke no confiaba en nadie. _Era incapaz_

' _Fue ordenado a hacerlo_ ' le dijo a Naruto en una ocasión, voz ronca acostumbrada al silencio. Todavía era incapaz de decidir porqué decidió sacar el tema. ' _Sólo siguió sus órdenes, como un buen ninja_ ' Amargura entre los dientes, repulsión sangrando de sus encías.

Sasuke jamás pensó que se podía ser demasiado shinobi. Que la lealtad, la facilidad con la que los ninjas más experimentados con la fealdad del mundo se quitaran la responsabilidad de las acciones cometidas, devolviéndoselas a su superior con sus máscaras de animales, pudiese llegar a ser tan terrible.

' _Cuando sea Hokage cambiaré el mundo ninja. ¡Es una promesa, dattebayo!_ ' Había respondido Naruto con esa exuberancia tan determinada capaz de ganar hasta al más reacio. Pero no a Sasuke. Casi como Kakashi, que tendía a mirarle con su ojo gris y hueco por un momento, examinando a su alumno más cabeza hueca sin expresión. Pero Sasuke sabía lo que pensaba, lo sabía porque sus ojos también estaban vacíos ahora que ya no tenía odio para alimentarlos- _ya veremos_ , decían. _El mundo es demasiado complejo, demasiado grande como para que alguien como tú, aunque excepcional, pueda hacer mucho_. O tal vez incluso _me gustaría poner mi fe en ti pero deje de ser capaz de ello hace mucho tiempo_.

(Era irónico, Sasuke sabía, que justo dos de sus compañeros de equipo fueran las personas que menos creyeran en Naruto, como héroe del mundo- que dos de sus personas más preciadas, más cercanas, esperaran con un corazón pesado el choque de Naruto contra el mundo real, esa inevitable colisión que rompería sus interminables promesas de un mundo mejor.

En el fondo era su culpa, la suya y la de su estúpida fortaleza de espíritu, por hacer esa clase de declaraciones, por negarse a retractar su palabra. El peso del mundo no podía recaer sobre una sola persona- era demasiada carga para una sola espalda. Naruto se rompería en dos, tarde o temprano)

Y porque Sasuke siempre había sido una persona demasiado egoísta para los estándares de su Aldea, demasiado individualista –y se negaba a pensar que era algo malo, se negaba a aceptar que el camino correcto era el de la oveja con garras siguiendo los caprichos de un lobo vestido de lana solo por la presencia de un gorro triangular. Sasuke era alguien que creía que podías _elegir_. Tus acciones eran tuyas, consecuencias de las decisiones tomadas.

Itachi…Itachi eligió asesinar al clan Uchiha. Decidió cada una de sus muertes- y Sasuke sospechaba que, si el Sandaime verdaderamente hubiera dado la orden, si hubiera dicho 'mision cumplida' a Itachi cuando fue a su despacho manchado con la sangre de aquellos que le dieron vida… Sasuke sospechaba que el infierno por el que sufrió su hermano, ese nihilismo que parecía sofocarle en Akatsuki, toda esa culpa-

Sería reducida a una vaga molestia. Porque había actuado por el bien de Konoha. Porque la decisión estaba fuera de sus manos. Porque Itachi era un shinobi de la hoja en una misión y _un buen ninja siempre seguía órdenes_.

Pero era la espada de Itachi la que se manchó con sangre ese día, eran las manos de Itachi, los ojos de Itachi, las armas de Itachi las que quitaron vidas, las que robaron futuros. Sasuke siempre había sabido que su hermano era distinto al resto, que no pensaba de la misma forma – había algo horrible en Itachi, una apatía que siempre había tenido cuidado de no mostrar a Sasuke hasta que le fue de utilidad. Una abstracción del mundo en conceptos en lugar de hechos o personas. Itachi se desasociaba con su realidad tan a menudo que no era difícil adivinar por qué era tan hábil con el Tsukuyomi. El verdadero vistazo a las partes ocultas de su hermano, camufladas a plena vista cuando cometía la mayor de las atrocidades, sin jamás mostrar nada en el rostro.

Sasuke no tenía la misma capacidad.

Itachi había mirado al tío Uruchi a la cara, la misma que le sonreía cuando le daba su orden especial de dangos y había decidido matarle de forma sencilla, limpia, en vez de arriesgar un coup'd'etat y darle la posibilidad de lucha. Había clavado su tanto, rebosando con la sangre de su clan, a través de la espalda siempre erguida de su padre, que pese a ser consciente de las consecuencias de sus acciones se negaba a tolerar una mala situación para su clan. Había colocado el filo, ya rebosante, sobre el níveo cuello de su madre, esa siempre tan gentil que tendía a tararear mientras cocinaba tus comidas favoritas, y cortó sus cuerdas vocales en dos, llevándose la yugular en el camino.

(Ordenes o no, Sasuke tendría que aborrecer a una persona así. Pero era _Itachi_ , así que era no podía. No del todo)

Itachi había mirado atrás y veía a la masacre como algo inevitable. Algo que desafortunadamente había tenido que realizar con sus propias manos, pero no algo que pudiera haber cambiado. Sasuke la veía como la culminación de injusticia y prejuicio. Sasuke creía que si el Sandaime hubiera puesto _algo_ de esfuerzo, si hubiese sido imparcial por una vez en su vida, si hubiera sido capaz de separar el afecto hacia sus amigos de sus acciones como debería hacerlo el puto _Hokage_ -

La masacre no tendría por qué haber pasado. Sasuke había pasado años al lado de _Kabuto_ , el mejor espía que había conocido, experto en manipular a las masas a través de los rumores, en recopilar información sin ser detectado, en no ser visto. Tan experto en ser exactamente lo que se esperaba de él de una manera tan precisa, cambiado de personalidad como de kunais, que había perdido su identidad. Había visto como Ino, por más que su faceta de fangirl le irritara de sobremanera, amasaba sin dificultad todas las kunoichis en potencia de la academia con algo parecido a la fascinación. Como las manipulaba en hacer siempre lo que quería.

Hay formas de combatir los prejuicios y la injusticia institucionalizada. Contrainteligencia, hacer alguien creer desesperadamente algo, torcer las motivaciones de alguien hasta volverlas algo irreconocible que servían solo tus propósitos sin que esa persona se diera cuenta, _manipular_ \- Sasuke sabía lo sencillo que podía llegar a ser. Había sido doblado tantas veces, en tantas direcciones, doblegado bajo tantas voluntades sin darse cuenta que era plenamente consciente lo fácil que era alterar la percepción de alguien. Volver rumor y pensamiento susurrado en dogma y esperar. Porque una vez hecho eso, no tenías que mover ni un solo dedo para que tus marionetas actuaran, neciamente creyendo que actuaban bajo su propio juicio.

Pero nadie aparte de los Uchiha hizo _nada_. Ni el Sandaime, ni el resto de clanes, ni todos los compañeros de equipo, todos los amigos de los miembros de su clan. _Nadie_.

Sasuke no confiaba en la gente. Porque al final, no era su odio o su poder de manipulación lo que acababa rompiéndote, era su _indiferencia_. Era esa negación de la realidad, ese auto convencimiento en el que te absolvías de culpa. 'Estará bien. Es una persona fuerte' 'Se recuperará, no quiero agobiarle' 'no quiero interrumpir' 'Ay pobre niño. Si pudiera hacer algo…es una verdadera pena, lo que le pasó a su familia' 'si x-persona-a-la-que-admiro/respeto/es-mi-superior dice que está bien será verdad' 'no es para tanto.'

Sasuke miraba atrás, al tiempo en el que pasó de tener a cientos de personas a su alrededor a ninguna. Recordaba como las miradas de pena, los pésames, el terrible silencio y la horrible tensión que sucedió a la masacre desaparecieron tras unas pocas semanas. Como la gente continuaba su día a día como si nada, como si no hubiera un nuevo monstruo que asesinaba a su propia familia suelto. Como si no hubiera pasado.

Como si Sasuke no volviese a un distrito vacío, día tras día tras noche tras pesadilla tras realidad, en el que la sangre nunca había podido ser limpiada del todo y era atormentado hasta la locura no con sus fantasmas, sino con sus horribles y dolorosas muertes, esas que Itachi le había obligado a ver una y otra y otra vez en su Tsukuyomi.

(Había cientos de personas en su clan y Sasuke tenía cada una de sus muertes grabada a fuego en sus pupilas. Itachi se había asegurado de ello, obligándole a ver cómo morían una y otra y otra vez hasta la locura.

Sasuke siempre podía ver cada una de ellas, en el mismo orden, en la misma manera, con la misma casual facilidad de un Dios acabando con sus infieles, cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Cada vez que activaba el sharingan, cada vez que oía el nombre de su clan o caminaba por Konoha o respiraba.

Toda esa muerte, toda esa injusticia, _ordenada_. Sasuke sabía que había perdido la cordura la primera vez que se despertó, solo en esa blanca habitación infértil, tras la masacre.)

Sasuke recordaba su paso por la Academia, niños que nunca habían estado interesados en el trabajador y entusiasta Sasuke que alguna vez fue que súbitamente no paraban de admirar a un niño deprimido, confuso, que lo había perdido todo. Niñas que oían 'necesito venganza' y escuchaban motivos misteriosos y atractivos como leña al fuego de su encaprichamiento con el mejor novato del año. Niños que lo evitaron, días y semanas tras la tragedia. Niños que lo perseguían que le atosigaban, que pretendían conocerle.

(Padres que lo miraban con ojos cargados de pena, de compasión incluso pero que lo dejaban pasar sin una sola palabra. Que veían sus ojeras, lo mucho que estaba perdiendo peso, lo confuso que estaba comprando ropa o comida o incluso armas, y simplemente sonreían esa mueca medio triste medio impotente.

Como si no pudieran hacer nada. Como si nadie hubiera podido decirle 'estos tomates son mejores' o 'tu madre prefería esta marca' o incluso 'tu padre prefería comprar sus shurikens en la tienda del viejo Higuchi' porque estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo como si su familia, su clan, nunca hubiera existido para apaciguar la culpa de su inanición.)

Sasuke recordaba lo insignificante que era ser visto reflejado en ojos de otros, ese niño guay con un pasado oscuro pero un futuro brillante, ese futuro shinobi que devolvería la gloria a su clan- gente que aludía a la masacre de su familia, que sabía que había perdido todo y aun así, _aun así_ solo veía potencial, un arma más. Que no podía entender lo que era la perdida, o quizás si lo hacía pero preferían olvidarlo.

( _Orochimaru solo va a usarte_ , le decían, ojos desesperados por alguien que Sasuke no era porque Sasuke no era nada, _no te vayas_. Si Sasuke fuese una persona más honesta, si fuese menos hermético- pero si enseñaba un poco lo enseñaría todo y cómo recoger todas las piezas cuando lo único que las sujetaban era su máscara de apatía, apenas sujeta con orgullo y apariencia- hubiera bufado, escéptico.

¿ _Y cuál es la diferencia con Konoha? Konoha usó a mi primo hasta que se quitó la vida_ La primera mentira que Sasuke tragó, como el imbécil que era _Exprimió las habilidades de mi hermano hasta que se volvió loco y nos mató a todos_ Demasiada verdad en ello como para no ser cierto, aunque no ocurriese exactamente así. Otra manipulación en la que cayó vez sí y vez también. _Repudió a los míos, les oprimió hasta que intentaron levantarse y entonces les exterminó._

Verdad. Pura verdad. No había manipulación lo suficientemente buena como para negarla.

 _¿Cuál es la diferencia?_ Le hubiese gustado preguntar si no supiese en sus huesos lo futil que sería. Naruto tal vez admitiría que había injusticias en el mundo, cosas feas, barbaridad y tragedia pero que podían cambiar. Que él, personalmente, se encargaría de que no volviera a pasar.

Sasuke _no quería_ cambiar el mundo. Nunca había querido mejorar para los otros, aprender de sus fallos o toda esa bazofia sobre un futuro mejor como si haber pasado una infancia solitaria gracias a circunstancias fuera de su alcance le dieran las papeletas para ser el próximo Mesías, como si declarar tus buenas intenciones, tu propósito de no permitir que otras injusticias pasaran borrara el hecho de que _ya habían pasado_.

Sasuke se había llamado así mismo _Vengador_. Jamás necesitó o quiso que le salvaran. Sasuke murió con su clan, como debería haberlo hecho. Y ese Sasuke que Naruto veía, ese que había sido salvado de su oscuridad eso no era más que una sombra.

Una sombra condenada a vivir)

Era la indiferencia lo que verdaderamente mataba en el mundo ninja. Sasuke sabía eso en sus huesos. Por eso Naruto, que se preocupaba por todos, al que ninguna injusticia le era ajena, que no estaba dispuesto a echarse a un lado y dejar que otra atrocidad ocurriera por eso Naruto era…Por eso Naruto era el único capaz de hacer mella en las cenizas en su pecho. Aunque fuese un sentimentalismo estúpido e imposible. Naruto creía en sus palabras y su convicción era tal que conseguiría que el mundo creyera también en ellas.

Era hermoso.

No obstante, Sasuke no estaba hecho para las cosas bonitas. No cuando toda la fealdad del mundo estaba siempre esperando bajo sus parpados, latiendo contra su pecho. Porque la indiferencia del mundo, eso que había condenado a los suyos, lo que había permitido que alguien como Danzo mantuviera su posición de poder, su corrupción durante tanto tiempo era lo mismo que gobernaba a Sasuke. Una apatía total.

Algo que le sofocaría, de la misma forma en el que su odio casi le consumió.

Por eso Hinata, esa niña tonta y medio rota que era, de alguna forma, aún más odiosa que todas las personas que había conocido antes que ella- la misma que se disculpaba cuando le recordaba demasiado a Itachi, arrepintiéndose de esa sombra de dolor causado. La que se burlaba de él, tocando temas tabú sin cuidado alguno y haciéndole reír con esos disparates tan ingenuos como perspicaces. La que quería evitar sus pesadillas- Hinata le dio algo. Un propósito

(Una gota de agua a un hombre muriéndose de sed, eso fue lo que le dio. Toda la situación era ridícula hasta el surrealismo)

 _Los Bastardos Perdidos_ , los había llamado.

Era muy peligroso, Sasuke lo sabía, e infinitamente cruel si no encontraba nada. Probablemente esa decepción sería el golpe final, uno del que jamás se recuperaría, una derrota de la que jamás se levantaría. Lo que le reduciría simplemente a polvo, en vez de las cenizas de donde podría surgir algo, con la voluntad suficiente. Pero el deseo de recuperar, de rehacer y renacer con su clan, de hacer algo por ser más y no menos era incontrolable, abrumador, y era incapaz de resistir. La idea de volver a tener familia era…

Despertaba algo en Sasuke que creía muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Así que investigó. Se fue a los archivos ocultos del clan y empezó a cavar. Los Uchiha mantenían sus propios informes de misión, dados poco después que los oficiales que había que entregar al Hokage- Y Sasuke jamás hubiera sabido tanto del funcionamiento de su familia si Itachi no le hubiera entregado sus memorias de la masacre. Nunca hubiera sabido cómo funcionaba un clan sin ellas. Pensamientos como ese hacían que un Katon de llamas negras se atascara en su garganta, el deseo de arder, de consumir, incontrolable por unos instantes. –y su padre era muy estricto respecto a esa clase de cosas. Bajo un genjutsu imposible de encontrar, mucho menos romper, sin magekyou, una buena técnica de seguridad, aunque futil si se tenía en cuenta los enemigos del clan en aquel entonces.

(Sí. Su clan estaba repleto de traidores. Todos compartían la misma sangre y eso era lo más irónico de todo)

Había un montón de carpetas, cuidadosamente ordenadas, llenas de polvo. Si se paraba a pensarlo, era muy curioso cómo, pese a que el resto de Konoha había sido destruida, su distrito seguía en pie. Como si esa invasión de Pein de la que Naruto había hablado (y que era bastante evidente si uno tenía en cuenta la nueva topografía de la Aldea- que estaba en un valle a una altura aún menor, mucho más vulnerable que incluso antes. Sasuke se preguntaría en qué estarían pensando sus antepasados para construir su Aldea 'de la Paz' en un sitio tan poco defendible si no les hubiera conocido. No habían pensado en absoluto.) nunca hubiera pasado.

Lo único que quedaba de su clan era un distrito fantasma, y una parte de Sasuke se alegraba que siguiera en pie, con su silencio cargado de violencia pasada y el negro de la sangre seca que no pudo ser limpiada aun manchando sus calles. Porque Konoha podía intentar olvidar sus acciones, podía renegar sus atrocidades todo lo que quisiera su apariencia de benévolos shinobis con más corazón que sentido común. Podía hablar de perdonar y continuar, cambiar y reformarse todo lo que quisiera. Pero su distrito seguía en pie, más elocuente que ningún monumento podría ser jamás, mostrando al mundo de lo que eran capaces las sombras en la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas.

El nombre de Uchiha Yun no fue difícil de encontrar.

Su información, por otro lado, era mucho más complicada. Estaba fracturada, imprecisa- y Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de que todos los últimos informes, los del último mes, estaban escritos de una manera apresurada, como si quien lo escribiera tuviera la mente en otra parte.

Poco a poco Sasuke se dio cuenta de que todos los Uchiha, uno por uno, fueron llamados a casa. _Una ventaja inimaginable para nuestra causa,_ escribió su padre en su diario privado y Sasuke tuvo que bufar, cegado de nuevo por el odio que se suponía que había dejado atrás.

Les atraparon como a moscas con miel, durante meses sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Ni siquiera Itachi…

¿Cómo podía un odio como el de Sasuke morir con tanta facilidad? Naruto era el futuro, la esperanza y Sasuke…Sasuke no podía dejar su pasado atrás. Oh, no actuaría en contra de Konoha, no. Porque matar a todos los involucrados…Sería hacer lo mismo. Otra masacre, la pesadilla de otro niño- porque por supuesto Sasuke dejaría vivos a los niños, a los ninjas de su generación, a los que eran verdaderamente inocentes de todo. Por supuesto que todo lo dejaría con un sabor amargo en la boca, porque se convertía en el Itachi de sus pesadillas para poder llevar a cabo su venganza. (No justicia, nunca justicia porque la justicia en una aldea ninja era la que dictaba su Kage, la gente poderosa. Sasuke jamás quería formar parte de esa clase de _justicia_ )

Porque Sasuke odiaba, odiaba con fuerza y pasión e intensidad y diferencia era que, gracias a Naruto, el odio ya no le gobernaba.

Además, según lo escrito por Uchiha Yun, Sasuke tenía familia perdida en un pequeño pueblecito civil cerca de lo que alguna vez fue la Aldea Oculta del Remolino.

Un pequeño primo, segundo o quinto o decimoctavo, a Sasuke le daba igual la distancia entre sus líneas de sangre. Era alguien más, otro Uchiha. Era el fracaso de su hermano- porque Sasuke no fue tanto el fracaso de Itachi, como tanto le gustó predicar a Danzo en sus últimos momentos, una sanguijuela hasta el final, sino el limite. Uno autoimpuesto. Itachi era la clase de ninja que superaba limites sin esfuerzos, la clase de prodigio que siempre tenía espacio para crecer, la clase de soldado dispuesto a cumplir todas sus ordenes, sin importar el precio.

Sasuke, simplemente, era el único precio que Itachi no estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Sasuke, que por primera vez desde los ocho años, podía ser algo mas que un Vengador. Había otro Uchiha en el mundo, uno que no era un traidor o un villano. Sasuke le encontraría. Sasuke le ayudaría.

Sasuke empezaría a reconstruir su clan. Porque al fin tenía un futuro al que mirar.

(Hinata Hyuga, borracha y necia y totalmente irrelevante, le había abierto el camino al mayor regalo que podía existir en el mundo. Por ello, Sasuke la debía más de lo que era capaz de admitir, incluso a si mismo)

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y si no se forzara a si misma a recordar que Naruto ya no era un sueño imposible, sólo un amigo más, lo más probable era que Hinata no hubiera podido diferenciar un antes y un después de su rechazo. Si no se forzara a si misma a mirarle a los ojos azules y repetirse, las veces que fueran necesarias, que sumergirse en ellos era algo que no podía hacer, que claramente no tenía su permiso para hacerlo, hubiera vuelto a caer. Eso era lo más triste, lo más deprimente de todo. Admirar a Naruto era algo que no podía evitar, estaba grabado a fuego en su alma. Y dolía seguir haciéndolo porque no debía. Dolía y era todo lo que sabía pero Hinata nunca había sido particularmente masoquista y-

(Cuatro años y Neji empujándola con tanta fuerza que chocó uno de los carísimos jarrones del pasillo, rompiéndolo en miles de afilados pedazos que cortaron sus manos. El instante en el que el horror en la cara de su Ni-san cambió a una satisfacción enfermiza. Pasos apresurados y Otou-sama exigiendo qué pasaba. El miedo en la tensión los hombros de su primo. El terror en el sudor en su nuca 'G-gomen-nas-nasai O-otou-sama. F-f-fui t-torpe')

Y no quería vivir enamorada de una persona fuera de su alcance. Hinata de verdad quería ser feliz, tener una familia, cumplir sus sueño-

(Nueve años y amenazas retumbando en sus oídos. Pesadillas y paranoia forzándola a despertarse en medio de la noche para comprobar que su frente seguía estando intacta. Una hermana prodigio, susurros de una mejor heredera. Un combate en el que se decidiría todo, un vistazo al triunfo, un titubeo. Polvo en la boca y horror en el pecho pero satisfacción en la garganta. 'H-hanabi-chan, c-cuando s-seas m-m-mayor s-serás increíble, imouto')

Cumplir sus sueños. Eso era lo que iba a hacer con su vida. Y si el suyo era irrealizable, quedaba el de Neji, que no podía cumplirlo por su culpa. El sueño de Neji, que de todas formas siempre había sido mucho más _relevante_ que el suyo. Mucho menos egoísta.

(Trece años y reunir el valor suficiente como para pedir ayuda. Arrepentimiento en ojos que no dejaban de ser cautos pero que ya no estaban congelados. Días tras día, timidez y determinación, titubeo y preguntas. Culpa y despecho, curiosidad y empatía. Pequeñas pomadas por fin aceptadas, 'Levante más el codo, Hinata-sama' 'Hai, nii-san' Sonrisas ocultas, poco a poco saliendo a la luz. '¡Ni-san!' 'Mi deber es protegerla, Hinata-sama, ese hombre quería cosas que usted no está dispuesta a dar' '¡N-nii-san!' Pequeños gestos ordinarios para el resto pero que significaban un mundo para ambos.)

 _Hinata-sama… está dispuesta a… morir por ti, Naruto…así que… ten en cuenta….que tu vida ya no es solo tuya….también…incluye la mía…ahora._

Hinata jamás se había arrepentido tanto de fracasar. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera sido capaz de desviar el escombro, si tan solo hubiera…

Había repetido ese momento mil veces en su cabeza, se había planteado las miles de decisiones que podía haber tomado en vez que la que tomó. Se había ahogado con culpa. Y seguía ahí, seguía ahí y no Neji-nisan. Seguía ahí a pesar de lo que tendría que haber hecho-de lo que tendría que haber sido-

Pero no hizo. No lo fue y su Ni-san estaba muerto para que ella estuviera viva. Hinata sabía que en alguna dimensión paralela eso significaba que debía honrar su sacrificio, pese a que lo que verdaderamente quería era revivir a su querido primo ( _Hermano_ ) y darle una _paliza_ por abandonarla. Pero lo haría. Honraría su memoria aunque le costara todo en el mundo.

(Quince, y enfrentarse al monstruo que había vuelto realidad todas las pesadillas de su infancia sabiendo que iba a morir. Negaciones aumentando de intensidad y desesperación haciendo eco al miedo en su corazón y terribles espirales muertas observándola como una mosca especialmente molesta. 'Porque te amo, Naruto-kun' una sonrisa, orgullosa y amarga y dulce, para despedirse y la noche envolviéndola mientras la agonía ajena atravesaba su pecho en un grito.)

No su vida, nunca su vida porque Neji había visto algo de valor en ella así que Hinata la guardaría como su bien más preciado. Se desprendería de orgullo y valentía, de emoción y juicio precipitado porque si moría, si moría después todo lo que había hecho por _ella,_ entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía?

(Dieciseis y aliados muertos en todas direcciones, sin importar cuán lejos enfocara el byakugan. Una presencia a su lado, una mano en el bajo de su espalda. Un ánimo, silencio, privado y atesorado. 'Aún no hemos acabado, Hinata-sama' 'Hai, ni-san' Encontrar las ganas de sonreír, aunque fuese la sonrisa más tiñosa del mundo, sólo para él. Ver el gesto reflejado en un rostro tan inmóvil que la más mínima mueca significaba un mundo.)

Por eso estaba ahí, estudiando sellos y tradiciones anticuadas que ya no tenían sentido. Por eso hacía cinco kaitens al día y corría con Lee y Tenten por las mañanas y entrenaba con Shino y Kiba y practicaba caligrafía una y otra vez y visitaba a Kurenai por las tardes y tras la cena era de Hanabi.

Por eso saludaba a Naruto con una sonrisa y le pidió disculpas a un esquivo Uchiha que no sabía cómo aceptarlas y le dio una novela a Sai de autoayuda y compraba camelias y lirios y girasoles a Ino sólo para dejar las camelias en el escaparate con una sonrisa. Por eso intercambiaba recetas con Chouji y le regaló una almohada de viaje a Shikamaru para que pudiera dormir cómodo no importara donde e intentaba ayudar a Sakura siempre que podía para que estuviera un poco menos ocupada.

Por eso siempre preparaba el té favorito de su padre y se lo dejaba en la oficina, junto con los girasoles y visitaba la tumba de su primo con lirios blancos y le contaba su día, como lo hacía antes. Por eso se paraba cuando veía a Konohamaru y le contaba lo fuerte que era Hanabi, para que su hermanita tuviera más amigos y siempre que veía a Gai recalcaba que la primavera de su juventud jamás se acabaría.

Por eso, roja como la grana, le dio la dirección web de Icha Icha Worldwide a su Hokage para que jamás perdiera su vicio (a veces, tener una visión perfecta significaba que veías todo, incluso lo que no querías ver. –o leer. Además, esos libros estaban muy bien escritos y eran sorprendentemente absorbentes. No que fuera a admitirlo en alto, jamás, pero…lo eran.) y soportaba sus interrogatorios sobre la intriga de Tactics contra la pasión de Paradise con una sonrisa indulgente.

(Dieciocho años y atrapada en un limbo. Esperando a arrancar el ultimo pétalo de la margarita con la que jugaba al 'me quiere, no me quiere' que había forzado hace casi tres años. Esperando al sonido de la cerradura de su jaula, impaciente por ver si al otro lado de la puerta la esperaban más rejas o un camino tan soleado como solitario. Esperando conseguir algo con su esfuerzo, el reconocimiento de sus capacidades, un rango, una felicitación, una mirada de orgullo. Estando a un paso de tirar todo por la borda, tras miradas de reojo de ojos congelados y viejos a su persona más preciada. Sumida en la calma antes de la tormenta)

Hinata estaba intentando ser mejor. Mejor persona, mejor ninja y mejor hermana, porque iba a ser la mejor líder que el Clan Hyuga había visto jamás, iba a cambiar su clan, y se negaba a ser menos en otros aspectos. Por eso iba, martes, miércoles y viernes, a escuchar los despectivos comentarios de su abuelo, a recibir golpe tras golpe mental que amenazaba en derrumbar toda la confianza que había conseguido reunir en sí misma. A escuchar cómo funcionaba la esclavitud, cómo la mayor parte de su familia vivía con bombas en la cabeza como si eso fuese normal y lo práctico que era. Lo útil que había sido al clan. Por eso había reunido valor y preguntado a Anko los básicos del fuinjutsu y se quedaba noches en vela repasando para tener en claro las bases.

(Hinata estaba huyendo de sí misma. De las pesadillas que la derrotaban noche tras noche y los ojos vacíos de su propia sangre que la sonreían incluso en la muerte. De la furia que sentía estaba consumiéndola y el odio que hacía que quisiera romperse las manos contra un poste cada vez que entrenaba. Hinata estaba huyendo, como la cobarde que era)

(En el fondo, no había cambiado _nada_.)

Lo peor, decidió, era que tenía facilidad para ello. Por cómo el cambio de sentido de un pincelada haría que esto explotara o atrapara, que el grosor de cada trazo tenía importancia y que los anillos eran más estables que los tres o cinco puntos pero consumían mucho más chakra. Los huecos que le quedaban para crear, para modificar sin acabar en desastre y la falta de medios para lograrlo. La sangre sólo se aplicaba para crear y las explosiones más efectivas eran las controladas y no aquellas que desolaban todo a su alrededor con su potencia.

(La verdadera fealdad del sello grabado en la frente de su clan. Su verdadera monstruosidad. Lo innecesario de su segunda función y lo fundidas que estaban ambas.)

Pasados tres meses, llegó a un bache. Francamente, le sorprendía haber tardado tanto. Decidió centrarse en la novedad del asunto que en su nuevo fracaso, y se prometió superarlo con sonriente determinación. La vida pasaba y, poco a poco, su frustración crecía ante su incompetencia, hasta explotar.

Ese día Konoha estaba bañada en blanco y la nieve caía delicadamente en copos que parecían tener preferencia por derretirse en la punta de la lengua de los niños, entre risas y frescura, cálidas pese al clima.

—De nuevo —La exigente voz de Hisao seguía tan inexpresiva como el primer día pero sus cejas estaban levemente fruncidas con irritación y la comisura de su boca dejaba saber al mundo lo inadecuada de su alumna —No. —Repetía, firme e inmisericorde- De nuevo, chica

—Hai, Jii-sama— Repetía Hinata, igual de eterna bajo el Sol de la mañana, igual de imperturbable que su abuelo. Pero la impasividad de Hinata se asemejaba más a la serenidad que a la autoridad de su abuelo, y sus ojos permanecían abiertos al mundo, como espejos de un solo sentido, absorbiendo todo y no dejando pasar nada.

(Los ojos de Hinata sólo adquirieron esa cualidad tras la guerra. Antes eran de cristal y la volvían transparente, completamente vulnerable a juicios ajenos. Neji solía comentárselo, en ese tono jovial que sólo sacaba en las ocasiones más preciadas 'Si los ojos son los espejos del alma, el alma de Hinata-sama debe ser la más hermosa que he visto jamás' e Hinata le devolvía una mirada incrédula, con el corazón en un puño y labios curvándose con una felicidad incontenible 'Entonces el alma de Neji-nisan debe ser grandiosa' contestaba, y era el turno para que Neji perdiera ligeramente la compostura. 'Hermana' no salía de su boca pero Hinata lo sabía. 'Aniki' no era dicho en alto pero Neji entendía.)

—Basta —La interrumpió bruscamente, dando un golpe seco al pincel. Hinata había dibujado demasiadas líneas, accidentales y grotescas, tras uno de sus golpes como para levantar ligeramente la punta del pincel. En vez de una raya, gotas negras mancharon el blanco del pergamino. Sin romper la seiza, Hinata colocó cuidadosamente el pincel en su tintero. —Es inútil —La condenó al fracaso. A pesar de ser tan familiar, el escozor nunca dejaba de disiparse del todo.

—Jii-sama, le aseguro que la próxima vez-

—¿Proxima vez? —El viejo tuteó con algo demasiado estoico para ser sorna. Sus ojos con indicios de cataratas parecían congelados. —A este paso segundas oportunidades es lo único que tendremos—Hinata sintió sus rodillas entumecidas de aguantar la seiza. Se recordó a si misma que las palabras solo te podían tocar si dejabas que lo hicieran—¿Acaso sabes lo que estas haciendo mal? —Dijo, como si fuera evidente. Con cuidado, movió la mano para quitarse los calambres de escribir. Apretó el puño una, dos, tres veces.

—No Jii-sama—Respondió sin orgullo. Con cierta desgana observó sus sellos a medio hacer, buscando equivocaciones. Las líneas negras sobre el papel se mezclaron en su cabeza dejándola incapaz de descifrarlas.

(Hinata nunca le vio utildad al orgullo, ni a la arrogancia. ¿Qué podían aportarla? Silencio y distancia.

Su padre dejo de mirarla por orgullo. Su hermano perdió su faceta cariñosa por orgullo. Hasta Kiba y Shino eran culpables de empeorar la situación por orgullo. Iniciaban peleas, perdían la calma, resentían. Hanabi no se disculpaba tras una discusión por orgullo. Pero tal vez era un orgullo merecido, la traducción del amor propio con la torpeza de la humanidad

¿Y qué tenía Hinata de estar orgullosa si no era de ellos?)

—No tienes precisión. —Acusó. Su voz estaba cargada con antipatía. Hinata no se sorprendió —No tienes talento. —Hinata nunca lo había tenido. A lo mucho actitud e incluso en eso era superada con creces. El rostro de su abuelo estaba lleno de arrugas y en cada una había un reproche —No crees en lo que haces. —Continuó, imperturbado ante la indiferencia de su nieta. Como shinobi especialidada en el rastreo Hinata era paciente. Los reproches no serían nada nuevo, podía escucharlos todos.

Hinata decidió no contestar. Le dolían los tobillos.

—El fuinjutsu permanece una práctica perdida por el compromiso que exige del ninja. —Explicó con estoicismo. Hinata le escuchó hablar con su voz seca y diligente, siempre llena de exigencias y criticas. —Si no crees en lo que haces, si no plasmas tu intención en cada pincelada, el sello no es más que caligrafía.

—¿Debería haber añadido mi chakra a la tinta? —Preguntó Hinata, a pesar de saber el desprecio que seguiría a la pregunta de algo que ya debería saber. Un Hyuga debía ver más allá, saber de un solo vistazo

—No, niña—Hinata no era una niña. Hinata mató a su primer hombre a los tres años y su primo perdió un padre. Al segundo, con doce. No lloró. Pero Hisao no sabía eso, no había necesidad de que lo supiera. Mejor ser subestimada, aunque solo recibiera más desprecio por ello—Plasmas tu esencia en el sello, por eso es importante que el cabeza de clan selle al resto

(Vomitó. Porque había sido fácil, había sido rápido, había sido irreal. Porque el cadáver era más un muñeco abandonado y llevaba la muerte en las manos y por fin entendía la aberración de su familia por el tacto.)

—Para hacer algo así debo desearlo. Con todas mis fuerzas —Concluyó, con los talones clavándose en los muslos y la mirada fija en un espejo deformado por vida y tragedia.

—Otra razón por la cual liderar el clan no es tu destino —Añadió casi con espontaneidad. Su pelo, gris y blanco, reflejaba la luz que entraba desde el patio. —Conozco tus sentimientos por el sello. Son infértiles.

(Para cuando había llegado al sexto, apenas tres meses después, se le hacía tan natural como respirar.

Se estaba ahogando con su propia bilis)

—Son un sueño—Dijo Hinata con suavidad. Dejó caer las palabras de sus labios como quien sopla un diente de león, pidiendo un deseo. Dejó que volaran libres para ser malinterpretadas. —Sé como utilizarlo a mi provecho—A veces los sueños se cumplían, sólo había que mirar a Uzumaki Naruto.

(Pero Hinata nunca había sido como Uzumaki Naruto, por más que lo intentara)

Hisao la observó sin decir nada, dejando que el tiempo alargara el momento hasta lo intolerable. Hinata le devolvió la mirada, aparentando indiferencia mientras se concentraba en el ruido de la naturaleza controlada de su distrito. Era como escuchar un solo de algún instrumento de viento cuando preferías las sinfonías del bosque.

—Otra vez— Dijo, dando por finalizada la conversación. Hinata cogió el pincel de nuevo, volviedo a ignorar el cansancio de sus piernas dobladas. Lo mojó en tinta con cuidado y pensó en su hermano

(' _Hinata-sama, no tiene por qué molestarse con eso_ ' Neji estaba incomodo, tal vez incluso torpe. Hinata sonrió y continuó envolviendo el bento que había hecho especialmente para él. Pensó en que decir y tuvo cuidado de no tartamudear.

' _Creo que el verdadero cariño reside en las pequeñas cosas, ni-san'_ Ante sus ojos aparecía lo imposible. Un fuerte rojo se había apoderado de las mejillas de su primo, haciendo más remarcable que nunca el parentesco entre ambos primos ' _por fin somos una familia. Déjame cuidarte_ '

'… _Por supuesto, Hinata-sama_ ')

Rehizo las líneas una por una con propósito.


End file.
